Imperfect Parables of Jack Frost
by penelope lemon
Summary: Jack Frost witnesses a little girl fall through ice and decides to intervene. When Jack finds out she can see him, he decides to keep and eye out for her. As she grows up, she goes through some tough times and makes mistakes but Jack is there for her. Mostly friendship with a little, gradual romance. Just a little drabble I had in my brain. Kinda turned into something more.
1. Meeting Jack Frost (Part 1)

**Meeting Jack Frost**

**Part One**

**Ten Years Old**

* * *

"Okay, Pip, are you sure you'll be okay home alone for a few hours?"

The little, bright eyed girl nodded to her father, smiling sweetly for reassurance, "Yes Daddy, and I have Smokey Bear to keep me safe, remember?" she added and as if on cue, the large Husky barked from his place on the couch. The little girl, Pippa, looked at her father. He grinned and gave her a pat on the head.

"Alright Pip darling," her mother said softly, bending down to give her daughter a kiss, "You know the rules and you know our number, call if anything happens okay?"

Pippa nodded and watched her parents leave, closing the front door behind them. The little ten year old ran to the window and pressed her face up against the cold glass as she watched her parents, arm in arm, walk out through the snow to their car and pull away. Grinning, Pippa ran from the entry way to the living room, her tangle of red curls fanning out behind her.

"Guess what Smokey Bear?" she cried excitedly to the Husky, "We have the house to ourselves!"

The dog looked up from the couch and wagged his tail as Pippa walked by, giving him a pat on the head. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out milk for hot chocolate.

"Mom and Dad will be impressed when they get home, I'll never need another babysitter again," Pippa said to Bear, as he was her only company for the night. She set the mug of milk in the microwave and started it, glancing out the kitchen window. Snow fell steadily and frost was creeping it's way up the window pane and around the glass. Just beyond the property lay a thicket of dense trees that stretched on for miles; looking tall and menacing in the dark. Pippa watched as her warm breath fogged the cool glass, smiling as she tore away from the window to get her milk.

Smokey looked up from his perch on the couch, letting out a soft whine. He jumped down and made his way to the kitchen's sliding glass door that lead to the back yard. He sat and watched intently at the winters night.

Pippa, now humming, started mixing up the cocoa as she glanced at the dog, "Whatcha see boy?" she teased lightly.

Suddenly, Smokey barked loudly, standing on his hind quarters and putting his front paws on the glass. He growled and barked again. Pippa froze, her heart skipping a beat, as the mug slipped from her small hands onto the wood floor where it shattered, sending milk and ceramic flying. She watched her dog as he barked out the glass door at nothing, startled by the dogs abrupt behavior.

"Smokey!" she snapped, finally swallowing the uneasy feeling that had bubbled up inside her, but the dog did not stop barking, "Bad dog!" she scolded, poking his side to get the dog to stop. He glanced at his owner and sat slowly, still growling and whining quietly.

Pippa picked up the mug pieces and began whipping up the half way made hot chocolate, eyeing her dog. Smokey Bear continued to look out the glass door, seemingly whimpering at nothing, his ears perked forwards fixedly. It unsettled Pippa. Smokey Bear was infamous for his barking, so his behavior was not particularly unusual, however being home alone at night made for a much more ominous situation. She set the dirty rag in the sink and walked over to her dog again, heart beating from adrenaline and anxiety.

"What is it Smokey Bear?" she said gently, glancing out the window. She cupped her hands around her eyes to block the glare as she looked through the glass, everything was too dark see any kind of detail. The Husky had stopped growling and now looked at his owner, who looked down at him, "Need to go out?" she asked and Bear barked at her, this time wagging his tail. Pippa opened the sliding glass door but as soon as it opened just enough for the large dog to squeeze through, Smokey was off, tearing across the lawn and full speed and barking like a mad dog.

"Smokey!" Pippa cried after her dog but it was useless. The Husky had his sight set on something and his chase was not going to be deterred.

"Oh no," Pippa groaned and ran to the laundry room where she slipped on her coat and a pair of her fathers old boots, grabbing a flash light as well before following her dog out into the cold winters night. She no longer feared what Smokey Bear was barking at, but rather what her parents would do if they found out Pippa had lost the family dog.

"Smokey! Smokey Bear! Come here boy!" Pippa called, shinning her flashlight over the tree trunks and snow covered underbrush that made up the forest. She never minded the forest before, but now, with the trees barren and and moonlight casting an eerie glow, she couldn't help but feel uncertain. Branches reached out like boney fingers, grabbing at her hair and coat. Her breath came out in small puffs and the snow crunched beneath her feet. Pippa let out a small squeal when something to her left snapped. She shined the flashlight around frantically but saw nothing, her insides twisting with sudden worry.

"Come, Smokey!" Pippa tried again, shivering, "Smokey Bear, come here!"

No answer.

Pippa could feel the fear take over. She needed to get back home, to call her parents. Pippa glanced around again, the flashing light illuminating the surrounding darkness. Just as she did, it flickered off.

"Oh no," Pippa cried softly, "No, no, no!" she said, smacking the flashlight against her her palm. It sputtered a bit of light and then died completely. Pippa could feel the hot tears spilling over her cheeks, feeling very alone without the comfort of the flashlight. Looking around, Pippa tried to get her bearings. The light from the moon reflected off the snow, obscuring her vision somewhat but giving her sight none the less. Just then, Pippa heard a faint bark.

"Smokey?" she called and started running towards the noise. Another bark replied; yes, it was definitely her dog. More tears came, this time relief flooding her and the fear slowly fading away. She ran, bursting onto a vast clearing of packed snow, her dog just on the other side.

"Smokey Bear!" She cried happily but the dog was not looking at her, instead he was faced to the side, barking at something off to the right of the clearing. Pippa saw nothing.

"Smokey Bear, come!" Pippa commanded but the dog did not respond, only building on Pippa's fear yet again. She began walking across the clearing after her dog, slipping a little once or twice on a patch of ice. Bear now glanced between his owner and what he had been barking at at the edge of the clearing, whimpering as he did so. He looked like a little pup, his tail and head lowered and unsure what to do.

About half way into the large clearing, Pippa heard a noise. At first it was a soft crackling but then it grew. She looked at her feet and noticed what she was standing on was not solid ground but instead a small lake that had frozen over. Pippa knew the lake, she swam in it every summer; but how could she have been so naive as to not recognize it in the dark? Where her feet where placed, cracks fanned out like spider webs. Panicking, Pippa dropped to her knees.

"Smokey?" Pippa called, her voice choked with frightened sobs. She called to her dog, like somehow the Husky would be able to help her.

A loud, deafening clap sounded, and the ice beneath Pippa gave. She slipped under before she could even scream, releasing the useless flashlight in her hand and sending it skidding across the ice.

Water flowed around her, dark and cold. She couldn't see anything and when she began treading she felt like she was moving through wet concrete. The frozen lake had sucked her under like she was nothing. She couldn't hear much, just the water and Bear's faint, hysterical barks. Pippa broke the surface of the water and screamed, arms frantically searching for some kind of hold. She could see Bear barking and pacing and movement to her right before slipping under again. Pippa treaded water again, feeling her heavy coat weight her down. She came back up, spitting out water she had swallowed. Her arm grasped the ice around her and she pulled herself to it to keep from drowning. Pippa tried to breath but the water was so cold, it felt like a viselike grip was keeping her lungs from expanding. She looked up desperately, in time to see someone, a boy, burst through the trees after her.

She watched, freezing, as he ran across the frozen lake, eyes locked on her little, helpless form. He moved on the ice with ease, but Pippa saw nothing on his bare feet. Behind him trailed a long, curved staff, luminous blue where his hand held it. Pippa couldn't make sense of it and thought that she must be dying or dead or delirious.

_Please God let me live, _Pippa gave a silent plea as the boy made his way towards her. She could feel tears spilling over her already sodden cheeks.

The boy skidded to a stop a few feet off, pausing and looking down at her with bright blue eyes. Pippa tried to speak but her teeth chattered so loudly and her lips were to numb to form words. He was older than her, about eighteen, with white hair and torn brown slacks. She looked down at the ice she was clinging to for dear life and and closed her eyes; tired, worn and freezing to death.

"Here."

Pippa opened her eyes and looked at the curved end of the staff that was now in arms reach. She reached with slow and stiff hands before grabbing it as best she could. The boy's eyes widened with surprise as she grabbed the staff, as if he didn't expect her to. Once both hands clung to the staff, he heaved and Pippa felt herself being pulled from the water. Once she was a safe distance away she let go and rolled over, looking up at the young man. He leaned down to Pippa, tilting his head and leaning on the staff.

"Are you okay?" he asked curiously, his voice soft.

Pippa's lips moved but no words came.

"What's your name?"

"Pip," she barely managed to croak out loud.

"Pip," the boy repeated, testing her name. Again, his eye brows raised as he studied her curiously, an unreadable expression on his face now. Smokey Bear came bounding across the frozen lake after his owner, skidding on the ice next to her. He leaned over and licked at her face.

The boy smiled despite the situation, "Well Pip," he said, "you're safe now."

Pippa watched as the white haired boy took the staff in his hands, standing up as if about to leave.

"Wait," Pippa coughed but was to exhausted to try and make a coherent question. She had so many of them but she struggled to pull her thoughts together long enough to ask the name of her savior.

He didn't appear to have heard her. He merely gazed at Pippa with an odd look of reassurance before vanishing into with a wave of cold wind trailing him. Pippa was to in shock to react, her body shivering uncontrollably. Her legs were numb and her lips purple, her whole body feeling as through it was made of brick. Beside her Smokey Bear whimpered as she struggled to stay awake. She lived, she was out of the water and she would survive, Pippa was sure of it. Finally, she could take the ache no longer, her ten year old body loosing fight, and she slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

From the safety of the trees the boy watched as the girl noiselessly closed her eyes. Her red hair formed a halo of curls around her head, her lashes clumped together with water that had turned ice. Moments later, the dog ran off, only to return minutes later with two dark figures. They ran to Pippa and kneeled, one of them cooping her up in his arms and carrying her back in the direction of the house. The young man jumped, soaring from tree top to tree top, following the couple as they carried the unconscious girl through the forest. He leaned against a tree, watching them finally disappear into the house.

She had _seen_ him. The little girl had gripped his staff instead of passing through him like he was nothing but a gust of cold air, like everyone else. He thought that trying to save the little girl would be a futile attempt, but he had been proven wrong. The boy grinned wide and crouched before bursting through the trees and hurtling through the air on the winds back.

He would be back. He would see her again. The girl that saw him, Pip, that must have believed in him else she would have passed right through him.

* * *

**Authors Note:** If you're here, that must mean that I snagged you with a clever title, interesting summary and witty first line, yes? What, no? You came here because you were bored out of your mind? Because you got in trouble and this is your punishment? Either way you viewed my story and I am quite grateful for it. Muahaha! If you like it, please leave a review and let me know!

This will be less like a story and more like a series of events during Pippa's life when she meets Jack. Random chapters and such but I hope you enjoy it. I will probably be involving my readers quiet a bit in this, so keep up with it!

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you'd like more!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians but Pippa is indeed my own character as well as some others that will be appearing in the fan fiction. Any similarities are purely coincidental unless stated other wise. Thank's guys!


	2. Meeting Jack Frost (Part 2)

**Meeting Jack Frost**

**Part 2**

* * *

Pippa laid in bed, her head spinning and feeling nauseous. Last night seemed like a far off dream. She recalled the dark forest and chasing after Smokey Bear, falling through the ice and a white haired young man, but it stopped there. Next thing she knew, she was laying in bed, her parents fretting over her when she woke. She had slipped in and out of sleep over the past few days, but had lost track just how long it had been since that night.

Now she groaned and rolled over, facing Smokey Bear who began licking her face happily. He wagged his tail and barked, making Pippa wince; the noise hurting her head. At the sound of Smokey, her parents came into her room.

"Oh, Pip darling. You're awake! How are you feeling?" her mother asked, sitting on the bed gingerly and helping Pippa to sit up. Her father came in seconds later with a glass of water.

"Okay," she croaked out, her mouth dry.

Her mom gave a half smile, her expression pinched with concern, "Darling, we need to know exactly what happened that night, okay? Cant you tell us what you were doing in the forest?"

Pippa looked between her parents. All she wanted to do was forget the frightening memory and move on; to sleep some more and wait until her head and body stopped aching. But she didn't. Instead she drew a shaky breath and explained everything she could remember.

"When I found Smokey I tried to get him but I fell through the ice instead," Pippa finished. A wave of chills washed over her at the memory. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest and closed her eyes, trying to block out the crushing darkness and bitter cold that held her under the water when she fell. It was useless. The memory came back in a flash and Pippa found herself wracked with the images.

Pippa hiccuped, trying to keep the tears as bay but soon they were spilling over uncontrollably. She looked up at her parents and held open her arms for a hug. They embraced her and Pippa felt the tears come faster.

"I'm s-sorry!" Pippa cried between sobs, "I didn't know w-w-what to d-do! I was so scared and it was so c-cold!"

"Pip!" her father said gently, "It's okay. You didn't anything wrong. We're just happy you're okay."

Pippa shook her head and buried her face in her mothers chest, "It was s-so h-hard to move! I tried to swim but I couldn't and then I t-thougt t-that I-"

"Darling," Pippa's mother said gently, placing her hands on Pippa's shoulders and pulling her back to look at her, "It's okay. You're safe now. You did nothing wrong, like your father said. We're just so happy that your okay. Do you understand that?"

Pippa nodded. Her mother smiled and wiped Pippa's cheeks.

"There. All better," she said gently.

"How did you find me?" Pippa asked, hiccuping again.

Her parents exchanged glances before her father spoke, "Well, when we came home we found Smokey barking and pacing around the front yard. We knew something was wrong for the way he was acting. He ran off into the woods and we followed him to the lake, where we found you. Smokey must have pulled you out of the water. We took you to the hospital and yesterday you were released. It's been two or so days since you fell through the lake."

Pippa blinked. It had only been two days? It seemed to much longer than that.

"Smokey Bear didn't pull me from the lake," Pippa tried to explain to her parents, "I was out there because Smokey ran off and I went to go get him. A man saved me, a boy with white hair," she said slowly, watching her parents exchange curious glances. She knew that it sounded incredulous.

"Well, whether is was Smokey or this mysterious boy, we owe them a big thanks. Who knows what would have happened," Pippa's mother said, brushing off Pippa's comment and wrapping her arms around her daughter in another comforting hug. Pippa hugged her mother back tightly, feeling secured by her gesture, before they pulled away.

With that, Pippa's parents left the room. They didn't get far after closing the door, Pippa could hear their muffled voices through the wall.

Pippa turned to Smokey, "You saw him didn't you Smokey?" she asked tentatively. There was no hiding the fact that her parent's didn't believe her story but she knew what she saw.

The Husky licked her face in response and she smiled. That was good enough for her. Pippa laid back in her sheets and tried to get more rest, Smokey curling up at the foot of her bed.

* * *

Pippa woke up a few hours later to a soft tapping at her window. It was dark outside, the moon just beginning to rise. Smokey Bear was up as well, his ears turned back as he growled at the frost covered windows quietly. Pippa pulled the covers of her bed back and walked towards her window tentatively. Her room was on the second floor and for a fleeting moment she thought she had imagined the noise. That is, until she noticed a figure outside her window, a figure with white hair.

Pippa gasped but reached out and slowly opened the window anyways. The white haired boy grinned at her, hovering feet above the ground. He came through, sitting on the window sill. He brought a knee up and rested his arm on it, which held the staff he had used to save her. The two looked at each other, the young man grinning and little Pippa staring in disbelief. Slowly, she lowered herself onto the window seat, never taking her eyes off the boy.

"Hello there Pip, feeling better?" he said carefully, as if he was unsure if she was really seeing him or not.

Pippa grinned when he spoke,"You saved me," she croaked softly.

The boy looked at her, surprised, and nodded happily,"That's right! You can see me?" he breathed and leaned in closer, as if to see if there was any trace of deception in Pippa's face. Nothing. Just pure, innocent, curiosity.

It was Pippa's turn to nod before tilting her head to the side, "Who are you?"

The boy chuckled, "I think you already know," he said and when Pippa didn't reply he continued, "How about I give you a hint?"

Pippa nodded and the boy brought his staff around and over her head. The staff left a trail of thick snowflakes behind; they fell on Pippa, sticking to her mane of red hair. She grinned and shook out the snow. The young man smiled and reached over to pull a few stray flakes from her hair. He still half expected his fingers to pass through her, but they remained solid. He could not contain his grin. It had been a very long time since something like that had happened; it was almost like greeting an old friend. It would take some getting use to, being tangible again.

"You're Jack Frost!"

"The one and only," Jack shrugged with a grin, Pippa comment pulling him from his thoughts.

"I knew it! I knew you were real!"

Jack gave Pippa a warm smile. It felt good to hear that. She was the first child in 400 years to say those words to Jack and Jack felt like his heart would soar from happiness. Smokey Bear jumped down from his preach on Pippa's bed and trotted over, jumping onto the window seat next to his owner. He eyed Jack curiously, letting out an uncertain bark. Pippa smiled and patted his head, turning to Jack.

"Smokey Bear knew you were real too. You were at the windows, weren't you? You were the one the he was barking at?" Pippa asked, kneeling up on the seat.

Jack nodded, "Sorry if I gave you a scare in the woods," he said with a cheeky grin.

"What were you doing in the woods always?" Pippa asked.

"Well, bringing winter of course," Jack said, tapping a finger to the glass on the window. A stream of curly frost erupted from where he touched.

Pippa gasped gleefully, "Wow."

"How old are you anyways Pip?" Jack questioned.

"Ten. How old are you?" Pippa asked.

Jack smirked, it had been too long since he had been asked that, "Hm, about 400 years I guess," he said.

Pippa scrutinized him carefully, "You are not! You have no beard. Only old people have beards."

Jack chuckled, "You're right about that, Pipsqueak. I guess I'm eighteen or nineteen? I don't remember how old I was when I became Jack Frost," he shrugged, his smile faltering at the mention of his old life.

Pippa burst into a fit of hoarse giggles at her newest nickname, making Jack grin once again.

"Why did you become Jack Frost?" Pippa looked up at Jack's bright blue eyes.

"Uhm, the Man in the Moon asked me," Jack said, trying to piece together how he would explain his predicament to a ten year old.

"The moon asked you to take care of winter?" Pippa titled her head, her freckled nose scrunched as she thought about it.

Jack nodded, "Something like that."

Pippa shifted on her seat, "What's it like? Taking care of winter?"

Jack glanced over his shoulder at the snow blanketed yard fondly, "It's fantastic. I get to bring snow everywhere I go. I can make ice form and cause blizzards if I want to," Jack turned back to Pippa, a devious look in his eyes, "And I make one amazing snowball."

"Wow," Pippa sighed again, "Can you teach me?"

"Maybe when you're older, okay?" Jack asked standing on the window sill, bending so that his lanky frame would fit.

"Wait! Are you leaving?" Pippa asked, standing up on the window seat.

"I have to, Pip, winter needs me," Jack said apologetically.

Pippa looked down, "I don't want you do go," she pouted quietly.

"Hey now," Jack said, lifting her chin so that she was looking at him, "I'll be back next winter and I promise that your window will be the first I visit," he said.

"Promise?" Pippa asked, her spirits lifted.

"Promise. Now get some rest and feel better Pipsqueak," Jack said tapping her on the nose playfully and backing out of the window. He hovered a few feet away, Pippa watching him with wide, mesmerized eyes. Jack turned, not before Pippa reached out and took hold of his blue sleeve.

"Wait!" she said in a whisper and Jack turned back to her, "Thank you for saving me."

Jack smiled gently, "You're welcome," he replied softly, "I'll see you next winter Pipsqueak."

Pippa watched Jack fly off, his figure growing smaller and smaller until he disappeared completely into the horizon. Still, Pippa lingered at the window. The cold wind nipped at her cheeks and nose but Pippa didn't mind. In fact this time, she found herself smiling, loving the feeling. She eventually fell asleep again, though she never made it to her bed. She slept on the window seat, her dreams filled with snow and ice and Jack Frost.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Part two up! A thank you to the following people for following and favoring: Artemis Queen of the Night, Bella Harmonia 978, Cmusiclover92, Flame of Olympus, bookworm23821, DragonAce1999, FoxGoddess2416 and a very special thanks to those who reviewed: DoctorsCompanion0000 and FALLING-ANGEL 24, I owe you one!

So, good chapter? Liked it? Hated it? What do you think of Pippa? I have kind of a hard time making my writing sound like a little girl and sometimes I feel like she may sound older than she is. I worked on that in this chapter. Anything you like to see or anything you may predict in upcoming chapters? Love input, thanks guys!


	3. The Walk to School

**The Walk to School**

**Eleven Years Old**

* * *

Pippa pulled the scarf up over her nose further so now only her grey eyes poked through the gap between her hat and scarf. She was bundled up in a coat, gloves, boots - the whole shebang - as she walked down the block towards her elementary school. Last night had brought a blizzard and the store fronts and sidewalks were piled high with brilliantly white, fluffy snow. A cold wind blew, sometimes dragging a fine mist of fallen snow across the road. Pippa shivered even under her many layers, wanting to get to school as quickly as she could.

It had been well over a year since she had been rescued from the lake by Jack Frost and she had not seen him since. She was missing him dearly and was slowly starting to question if he remembered her.

_No_, Pippa thought determinedly, _he promised. Jack Frost promised he would come see me again._

Pippa kicked at the bank of snow that had been piled up against the sidewalk, looking up and stopping at a street light. She watched the cars go by, waiting for the red hand on the other side of the street to turn to the funny looking grey man so she could walk. Suddenly a large, cold gust of wind came up, plucking her hat right from her curly head of hair.

"Hey! My hat!" Pippa cried out, making fruitless grabs towards it.

The hat traveled higher and higher and Pippa's eyes followed it up until it finally stopped, resting on a curved staff.

"Jack Frost!" Pippa cried out happily, jumping up and down on her toes. Jack was sitting on the street light, just above the red-handed 'Don't Walk' sign. His staff swung teasingly with Pippa's hat hooked on the end.

Jack grinned, one side of his mouth curling up higher than the other, "How are you Pipsqueak?" he asked, jumping down from the light post, landing lightly.

Pippa coudn't stop bouncing as he handed over her hat, setting it on her head crookedly, "You came back!"

"'Course I did. I said I would, didn't I?" Jack asked, spinning the staff around in his hand and resting it on his shoulder.

Pippa threw her arms around his waist, muttering something into his sweatshirt. Jack looked down at her, perplexed, as he was still getting use to the idea of a child believing in him. Finally Jack awkwardly patted her back, overwhelmed by her small gesture and unsure of how to react. Pippa looked up and pulled away, smiling.

"Where are you headed?" Jack asked.

Pippa turned and crossed the street, "School! I'm in the fifth grade now."

Jack raised his eyebrows as he walked with her, "No way. I can't really call you Pipsqueak then, can I?"

Pippa shook her head, "Mom says I've grown taller too," she added.

Jack chuckled, watching Pippa walk with a little bounce in her step. He couldn't believe it had been a whole year since he had seen her last. He also couldn't believe that she still had faith in him. When he left, Jack had his doubts that she would forget. Pippa had happily proven him wrong for the second time.

Jack brought the staff and laid it across his shoulders, resting his forearms on either side, listening as Pippa rambled off about her summer. Seemingly out of nowhere, a snowball flew through the air, catching Pippa in the back of the head. She stumbled forwards and looked over her shoulder. Jack looked too, grinning, in hopes of a snowball fight.

"Who are you talking too Pippa?" A dark haired girl, the one who threw the snowball, snickered as she and her assembly of friends caught up to them, "Your imaginary friend? Aren't you a little old for that?"

Jack's brows furled as he looked at Pippa and the other girls belittling her. Pippa stole a glance at Jack, her grey eyes large and fearful and brimming with tears. Jack's chest fell; the girls couldn't see him. They walked right through him like everyone else. That is, everyone else but Pippa.

"Hey now, cut it out," Jack said, though the girls just ignored him. To them, his words were nothing but a chilly breeze passing by.

The dark haired girl's taunts continued, "So who is then Pippa?"

Pippa's eyes flickered between the band of girls and Jack. She muttered something into her scarf.

"I didn't hear you."

"Jack Frost," Pippa said louder.

The girl screeched in laughter, clutching their stomachs.

"Jack Frost?"

"There's not such thing!"

"Freak!"

At the last comment the girls burst into another fit of scornful giggles at Pippa's expense. They walked off, one of them pulling Pippa's red hair as she passed, making Pippa cry out in pain.

Jack looked at the girls, now a few feet ahead of them. Beside him, Pippa quietly sniffled into her scarf. For a moment, Jack considered throwing one of his "special" snowballs towards the girls faces. Apart from the the satisfaction of smacking the girls in the face, he knew that the snow did something to them. He wasn't sure exactly what it did, but he did know that whatever it was, it made children happy. He looked at Pippa again. No, this called for something different.

"Pippa, do you know those girls?" Jack asked and Pippa nodded, "Do they always do that?"

Pippa hesitated, "No. Sometimes they just throw a snowball and run off," she whispered between sniffs.

Jack sighed. Teasing, especially towards Pippa, did not sit well with him.

"Hey Pipsqueak, watch this," Jack said gently, crouching so that he was her height. Pippa ran her arm across her nose and nodded.

Jack rotated the staff across his shoulders and set the tip on the concrete in front of them. A long stream of frost and ice trailed from the stick, running up the sidewalk like a slithering snake towards the girls. Pippa watched with bright eyes. The ice curled up the side of a store building, into the snow on the slanted roof, and disappeared. The snow quivered and slipped off the store front, landing on top of the girls and burying them in white powder. They screeched from the cold, slapping at the snow to get it off, and scrambling to get out of the pile.

It was Pippa's and Jack's turn to laugh as they watched the girls run off. Still crouching, Jack turned to Pippa, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Now listen here Pippa," Jack said, his voice gentle but firm, "It's your turn to make me a promise. No matter what people say or try to tell you, I will always be here. I need you to always believe in me. Understand?"

Pippa wipped her nose and nodded. She looked into Jack's blue eyes. She liked looking at them, they reminded her of the sea or the sky; appearing as through they went on forever.

"Promise me Pippa. Promise me you won't let anyone sway you."

"I promise Jack," she said softly.

Jack smiled and stood up as they continued their walk to school, twirling his staff as they went.

"How come they can't see you?"

Jack looked down at her, "Because they don't believe I exist," he said, "When kids don't believe in me, they don't see me," he added, trying to keep his explanations simple again.

"I see you. I believe you," Pippa said softly.

Jack grinned and ruffled her hair playfully, "That's right and that's why you're my favorite," he teased.

"Am I the only one that can see you?"

Jack hesitated before answering, "Yes."

They walked towards the school, Pippa finishing telling Jack about how her summer went. Jack listened, happy to have some company and someone to talk to, even if she was eight years younger than him. They walked through the small town, passing people as they brushed snow off the front porch steps of their stores or put signs in the window. Jack liked the town, it was small and quaint but busy enough so that you didn't feel trapped. A few people waved hello t Pippa, who was happy to return the gesture. Grey skies hung in the air, curtsey of Jack, but apart from the wind, the weather was nice. Jack swung his staff as he walked, causing a light flurry of snow to fall, adding yet another layer to the towns already covered buildings.

Pippa smiled, watching the snowflakes as they fell, "I like it when you make it snow Jack," she said.

"Yeah? Me too Pipsqueak. Me too," Jack sighed with a lopsided smile.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Uh, saw it. Loved it! Such a great movie. Rise of the Guardians totally exceeded my expectations :)

I must thank these lovely people for writing such wonderful reviews: Paper Lilly Webs, DreamWalker18, angelrider13, DoctorsCompanion000 and FALLING-ANGEL24, you guys keep me going! Thanks also to everyone else who favored and followed. There are so many Jackx0Cs that I was beginning to wonder if my story would be interesting enough. I'm very happy with the response I've gotten. Thanks!

Secondly, if you guys would like to see any one-shots or have any ideas either shoot me a PM or just say so on your review! If it fits, I'll happily write it. I'd love to hear some input. I will generally try and keep the chapters in chronological order. Thanks again readers!

I listened to Joe Purdy singing Wash Away while writing this chapter :) Link is on my profile!


	4. Learning to Ice Skate (Part 1)

**Learning to Ice Skate**

**Part One**

**Twelve Years Old**

* * *

Jack flew through the little town. It was very late, and most people had packed up their stores and were heading home. Not that it mattered, since none of them could see him. Jack rebounded off the brick walls of the store, leaving a trail of frost and snow behind him as he did so. An older woman in a trench coat and loose scarf passed beneath him, shivering in the cold wind. Jack grinned, flying overhead and pulling the woman's scarf off her neck, sending it up with a gust of wind.

"Ah ha!" Jack cried out, dropping the scarf a few feet away and chuckling to himself. He glanced over his shoulder to see the woman pick up the scarf and dust off the snow.

He flew on, running along the house and store tops, dragging the staff as he did. It wasn't long before Jack reached the familiar house that was Pippa's. He flew down to her window and peered inside. Nothing. He circled around the house until he spotted Pippa and her family, gathered around the dinner table.

Jack watched them through the sliding glass doors; perching himself precariously on the deck railing. Though he couldn't hear what they were saying, he assumed that is must have been something funny because both Pippa were her parents were laughing. Jack crouched down, leaning his head on the staff. For a moment, he wished that he could be in there, laughing and talking and eating dinner. He didn't remember his previous life before becoming Jack Frost. He hoped that his family, if he had had one, was like Pippa's. He hoped that they laughed, and played and loved. But whether his family was like that or not, Jack did not know.

Jack sat on that deck railing and watched Pippa and her family; he watched them through dinner and dessert and a card game, envying their relationship. Finally, Jack picked up his staff and flew to the roof. He dropped his staff and laid back against the roof tiles, looking up at the night sky. He laced his fingers behind his head.

"Why me?" Jack asked aloud. At first it seemed he was talking to no one in particular, but Jack was indeed looking intently at the Man in the Moon, the one who had first told him that he was to be Jack Frost. He didn't expect an answer, but he hoped. After a few minutes of silence, Jack sighed. Of course; the Moon hadn't answered him in 400 years so why would he now?

He couldn't understand why, of all the people, he was chosen for this lonely existence. If only he could remember his own life; if only he knew his purpose of being Jack Frost, his purpose other than to bring winter. Jack closed his eyes, but try as he might, the memories just didn't come. Another sigh. Jack was tired of being in the dark. He wanted to know who he was and what he was to become.

Having Pippa to talk to made things easier. Each year he looked forwards to seeing her. She was just so bright and happy all the time. She was like a little ray of sunshine on his blistery cold winter days.

Jack sighed and stood up, walking to the edge of the roof. He'd come back in a few days to see Pippa but now he just needed time to himself to think things over. As if 400 years hadn't already given him enough time.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello lovely readers! You may notice That I've started adding Pippa's age to the intro just to keep things clear. Sorry it's such a short chapter, just looking into Jack's life a little. Hope I'm doing his character justice!

Also, I cannot thank the following people enough: DoctorsCompanion000, angelrider13, DreamWalker18, FALLING-ANGEL24, Paper Lilly Webs, DragonsAce1999, LeannaTrizzle, bookworm23821, NighSky99, Miss Bioshock, BlackJewelTiger, Regal Panther and everyone else who read or followed or favored. You guys really are unbelievably great and I've heard some really fantastic ideas from you. Thanks!

One of these days I'll make these authors notes shorter.


	5. Learning to Ice Skate (Part 2)

**Learning to Ice Skate**

**Part Two**

* * *

"Pippa. Put your skate on the ice."

"I don't think so Jack."

"It'll be fun."

"I'd rather watch."

"Your going to regret not doing it."

"I think I'll live with myself."

"Pippa!"

"Jack!"

Jack looked at Pippa, scrutinizing her with crossed arms. He was standing in the middle of the frozen lake, the same one she had fallen into when she was just ten years old. Pippa was at the lakes edge, skates on her feet but refusing to get onto the ice. She looked at the lake, her grey eyes wide and uncertain. Smokey Bear was with them, laying down in the snow and watching their exchange.

"I don't recall you being this stubborn last year," Jack said with a sigh, tossing his staff to the other hand.

Pippa shot him a look and crossed her arms, "I'm not getting on that ice Jack."

Pippa had only been back at the lake once or twice since she had fallen in, and that was only in hopes of finding Jack Frost waiting for her there. She hadn't even gone swimming in it over the summer like she used to. As far as Pippa was concerned, the lake could have dried up and that would have been just fine with her. She hadn't stepped foot on it for four years and she wasn't about to start. Jack came over to her, his bare feet moving over the ice with ease. He held out his hand a few feet from the bank.

"Please Pipsqueak? Just try for me," Jack asked, switching tactics, "You've get to get back on the horse sooner or later, right?"

Pippa hesitated, bitting her bottom lip. It was easy for Jack to be on the lake. He was the winter spirit; he lived to create ice and snow, he flew alongside the wind and he was immortal. Pippa, on the other hand, would sink like a rock. She looked up at him, at his white hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her.

Slowly, Pippa took Jack's hand, "Don't let go," she said apprehensively, placing a skate on the ice.

Jack grinned, "I won't," he replied, pulling her gently onto the ice.

It still surprised him every time he saw Pippa how much she grew. He still thought of her as the little ten year old he had first met, innocent and sweet. It seemed the only way he recognized her this year was the little green bow in her hair. He watched as Pippa struggled to stay upright, holding his hands tighter whenever she started loosing her balance.

"See? It's not so bad," Jack said.

Pippa nodded, "It's kinda fun," she said dubiously. She kept her eyes trained on the ice, her body tense and stiff as they skated. She glanced quickly at their hands, which sent a shiver up Pippa's spine that had nothing to do with the cold seeping into her gloves from Jack's hands.

Jack grinned, "How is school going?" he asked, trying to get Pippa to relax and get her mind off the ice and what was below it.

Pippa shrugged, "Good. Ms. Nancy says I get distracted a lot," she said, glancing at Jack.

"Well do you?"

"I guess. School isn't very fun though. I get bored," Pippa said, making a face.

Jack laughed, making Pippa smile. She stood up a little straighter and tentatively let go of one of Jack's hands. She looked at him, "You won't let go, right?" she asked, trying to reassure herself.

"Right," Jack said.

They skated like that for a while, Pippa trying to copy Jack's bare footed motions. Below her, Pippa could just make out the blue-grey color of the lake. Memories from the first night flashed through her mind and she instinctively tightened her grip. Secretly, she had been wanting to get back on the lake but she was never sure how to go about doing it. Pippa glanced at Jack, who was smiling down at her, grateful that he was with her. Smokey Bear watched them from the snow bank. Standing up to sniff at the ice, he turned and bounded off into the trees, returning a few minutes later with a large stick to chew on.

After a few minutes of skating, Pippa finally let go of Jack's other hand, "I'm doing it!" she exclaimed breathlessly, "I'm skating! I'm back on the lake!" Pippa couldn't help but feel pleased with herself. She had done it, with the help of Jack of course.

Jack watched her, struggling to keep down his laugh. Pippa was bent forwards, arms and legs spread wide to maintain her balance. She looked about as graceful as a newborn foal; long limbs with hardly any coordination. Smokey looked up, his ears perked forwards as he watched her clumsy movements. He wagged his tail, obviously just as amused at his owner as Jack was. He barked bemusedly at her.

"Woah!" Pippa exclaimed, Bear startling her. She jumped, flailing her arms as one skate come out from underneath her, causing her to loose her balance.

Jack saw it before it even happened. He rushed over to Pippa, moving quickly over the frozen lake. Just before she landed down on the ice, Jack grabbed her beneath the arms and she fell back on him instead. Pippa huffed, looking up at Jack, unamused. He was looking down at her with a wide smirk on his face.

Pippa took a deep breath, trying to steady her racing heart, "I told you."

"You told me nothing," Jack rebuffed as Pippa scrambled up again on wobbly legs, "Come on, you just need a little practice."

Pippa was shaking her head, trying to make her way back to solid ground, "No way. I'll kill myself if I try to skate again."

Jack drifted over the ice to Pippa until he was in front of her, blocking her way to the edge of the lake, "Fine. We don't have to skate anymore today, okay? But I wan't you to come out here again. Ice skating is fun and I don't want you to miss out," Jack said and offered Pippa his hand again.

Pippa's eyes danced between Jacks eyes, his outstretched hand and her skates before she finally nodded, "Alright," she sighed and took his hand. Though she tried to appear irked by Jack making her ice skate, Pippa couldn't stop the smile. She had skated on her one for the first time, if only for a few seconds, but that in itself was reward enough for her.

"Good. Let's get you back now before you hurt yourself," Jack teased, winking, which only gave Pippa butterflies.

Once they got to the bank, and Pippa had her boots back on and skates in hand, they took a path through the forest in the direction of her house. Smokey Bear caught up with them, his stick in his mouth. Jack smiled, patting the Husky's head and taking the stick.

"Watch this," Jack said. He tossed the stick and it soared through the air. Jack brought his staff over his shoulder, across and down, sending a large gust of wind to propel the stick further. Smokey chased after it, barking happily.

Pippa beamed. She loved watching Jack do what he did best.

"I have something for you," Pippa said, reaching into her coat pocket. She pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it over.

Jack unfolded it, looking at Pippa.

"You drew this Pipsqueak?" He asked and she nodded, blushing furiously. Jack grinned. Though the proportions were off and the shading needed work, it was unmistakably a pencil drawing of him and Pippa walking through the snow covered forest.

Jack smiled, impressed and touched and overwhelmed all at the same time. He looked at Pippa who was still blushing and avoiding his gaze at all cost. Jack looked at the picture again, feeling a sense of pride and admiration for his friend. Sometimes, he feel he didn't deserve her friendship.

"Thank you Pipsqueak. I love it, really," Jack said sincerely, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze. Pippa looked at him, growing with a sense of accomplishment. Jack smiled, knowing she would probably never know just how much her picture ment to him.

Smokey Bear returned, the stick in his mouth. Jack threw it again and they continued walking, the sun rays seeping through the trees and reflecting off the snow. It was a charmingly perfect scene and for once Jack and Pippa would not mind saying their goodbyes, knowing they'd see each other next winter.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Once again a very big thanks to the following reviewers who keep me going: DoctorsCompanion000, angelrider13, DreamWalker18, FALLING-ANGEL24, Paper Lilly Webs, DragonsAce1999, LeannaTrizzle, bookworm23821, NighSky99, Miss Bioshock, BlackJewelTiger, Regal Panther, zaza, Applejax XD and JayceeJade and everyone else! Thanks!

Another chapter up! Thank you guys for reading. Want to hear a secret? Im actually three or four chapters ahead of schedule. I have no life. Hee hee. Liking it so far? Anything you think needs changing? Any questions? I hope your enjoying it :) Keep them ideas coming, they are brilliant and I love hearing your imput! You may also know that I had to tweak the age on these chapters from thirteen to twelve. Sorry for any confusion!


	6. The Flight

**The Flight**

**Thirteen Years Old**

* * *

"'You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting...'"

Pippa paused from reading aloud, glancing at Jack who was straddling her window sill, staff in hand. She could tell that the eighteen plus 400 year old wasn't invested in this, that he would rather be out blanketing the town with snow. He was drawing figurines on the frost of the window, brining a little hummingbird and a ballerina to life. Pippa watched the figures play around Jack's hand before he waved his staff and they disappeared in a puff of snow.

Pippa sat up from her bed and closed to book. Truth be told she'd rather be out too. Jack only came around a few days out of the year, which ment they only had so much time to be together. It seemed to Pippa that the months between Jacks visits were growing longer and the days they spent together were getting shorter. Last year was especially long. Pippa found herself at times looking up at the Man in the Moon and wishing for winter to come sooner so that she could see her dear friend; her dear friend whose place in her heart was quickly growing.

Jack looked at Pippa questioningly when she stopped reading.

"You're not really invested in this, are you?" Pippa asked.

Jack shrugged, trying to be polite, "It's okay, really. You can continue, I like the sound of your voice," he added sincerely.

Pippa smiled, blushing slightly. She shook her head, "No, tell me what you want to do. I can read this book whenever I want but you're only here for so long."

A very impish grin spread across Jack's lips, suddenly making Pippa regret asking that question.

"Well if you insist then grab a jacket," he said, stepping into the room. Pippa slid off her bed and did as she was told, donning on a sweatshirt.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see," Jack said. He floated a couple of inches off the ground and made his way towards Pippa's door. Pippa followed as Jack glided down the hallway then downstairs to the kitchen. He paused at the sliding glass door before pulling it open and drifting outside.

Pippa closed the glass door behind her as she stepped out, "Now will you tell me what's going on?" she asked.

Jack turned to her, still grinning, "We're going to see the town."

"I see it all the time."

"You haven't seen it like I have Pipsqueak."

Pippa's eyes widdened as she began to realize what Jack was implying.

"Oh no Jack," she said, retrating a few steps towards the door, her hands held up as if to ward off his idea, "There is a reason I haven't asked you to take me flying."

"Don't tell me your afraid of heights?"

Pippa shot him a look, "I'm not scared! I just like to stay close to the ground so if I fall, I won't break into a million peices."

Jack chuckled, "All the more reason to take you up," he replied, offering a hand.

Pippa looked from Jack's hand to his trusting blue eyes. She took his hand skeptically. Jack lifted her up onto his back, piggy-back style, and Pippa wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt breathless, being so close to Jack, their bodies pressed together.

"You know, I've never actually tried flying with someone. It'll be interesting to see how it goes," Jack commented nonchalantly.

"What? Jack, wait!" Pippa cried but Jack had aready crouched and taken off, pulled along by the cold wind that drowned out Pippas protests. She screamed, wrapping her arms tighter and burying her face into the back of Jack's neck. Jack glanced over his shoulder at her, smirking. Pippa kept her eyes closed, not daring to look down.

_Please God do not let him drop me._ Pippa prayed silently.

Once they were well up, Jack slowed down and evened out. Very slowly Pippa peeked from around his shoulder, gasping when she saw how high up they were.

"Okay. Ride over. I'm done," Pippa said, ducking to hide behind Jack again.

Jack shook his head, "No way. I'm not letting you go another year without expiriencing flying."

Pippa muttered something to him but it was lost in the wind. For the first few minutes, Jack took it easy, like he had with ice skating the year before. Pippa looked up again, keeping her eyes forwards. The wind whipped through her hair, turning her nose and cheeks rosy and making her eyes tear up. Her heart was beating wildly, and Pippa felt that at any moment it would burst from her chest. She gave a nervous laugh, unsure how to handle herself. Pippa chanced another glance at the ground before gasping.

"Oh my! That's high! Really high," she breathed and turned her gave forwards.

Jack glanced behind and grinned at her. His own white hair was windswept and wild, though compared to his usual messy look, it was an improvement. He laughed at the sight of Pippa's nervous, unsure expression.

"Are you doing okay?" Jack asked.

"About as okay as a girl forced to dangle feet above the ground can be," Pippa said.

Jack chuckled and banked left. They creeped up on the town, Pippa finally trusting herself enough to look down. Everything was different. She saw the layout of the whole town; the buildings, streets and people. From their point of view Pippa could make out the way she walked to school when she was younger, even in the fading sunlight. She gave a small gasp of awe and pointed.

"Look! The park...and my old elementary school!" Pippa said, pointing out the familiar landmarks, despite the fact that Jack had iced them over for the past 400 years. Pippa relaxed a little. Once she got past the idea of being so high up, she realized that flying was incredible. The town looked beautiful covered in white snow and the wind whistled in her ears.

Jack listened as Pippa pointed out the buildings to him. He glanced at her, happy to see her finally relaxed and enjoying herself. Jack faced forwards again and suddenly dropped towards the ground. Pippa screeched with fear and delight, holding on tighter. Jack pulled up after a few feet of free fall and circled the town again.

"Jack Frost you are of the devil!" Pippa scolded, though she was grinning.

Jack simled at her guiltily.

* * *

"So you're telling me that the Easter Bunny is real?"

Jack and Pippa sat on the roofs edge of one of the taller hotels in the town. They sat on the raised brick barrier that ran the perimeter of the hotel, their feet dangling over the street corner. Jack swung his staff around, perfectly in his element. Pippa on the other hand was far less comfortable. The sun and since gone down and they were now watching the town come to life with lights.

Jack nodded, "You bet. Him, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Santa Clause; they're all as real as I am. What? You thought only I existed?"

"Well, I always assumed but I was never really sure," Pippa replied with a shrug, glancing over the edge, "Do you all talk?"

Jack leaned back, "I guess. They do but I prefer to keep to myself..." Jack said, his voice trailing off as he glanced at Pippa, "How are you doing Pipsqueak?" he asked.

Pippa kept peering over the edge and sucking in her breath. Her knuckles were white where they gripped the roof and she had refused to put her legs over the side like Jack.

"Good," she said wearily glancing over the edge again, "But if I fall..."

"Then I'd catch you," Jack finished for her.

Pippa looked at him, mild surprise written on her face.

"Really? Can you promise that Jack? That you'll always be there to catch me?"

Jack looked at her, "Of course Pipsqueak. You can always count on me," he said, nudging her playfully with his elbow.

Pippa gave a half smile, blushing slightly as growing sense of adoration for Jack was quickly taking over. The picture that Pippa had given Jack last winter was more than just a picture and ever since then she had found herself growing more attracted to him.

Jack turned back to look at the town. Pippa studied her friend. His snow white hair and blue eyes, his sweatshirt threaded with frost, his torn brown pants, his bare feet and the gnarled staff he was never without. She smiled. If there was ever someone for her to have feelings for, it was Jack, her dearest friend. Jack, who saved her from the lake and made her winters great; who laughed with her, protected her from the bullies and taught her to ice skate. And Pippa knew, with all her heart, that if she fell, Jack Frost would be there for her.

* * *

Pippa found herself struggling to stay awake as they flew home. The hood of her sweatshirt was up to keep the wind and snow at bay but even then she felt chilled to the bone. She was happy when Jack finally stopped at her window, helping her through to the window seat while he hovered. Pippa sat down and turned to look at Jack, pulling off her hood.

"You look lovely," Jack teased.

Pippa shot him a playfully sour look. She knew for a fact that she did not look lovely. Her hair was tangled and windswept and her nose was red from the cold. She more resembled someone that had just stepped off a roller coaster rather than someone who took a leisurely flight with a winter sprite.

"I don't want you to leave," Pippa said quietly.

Jack looked at her, "I'll be back again. Have I failed you yet?"

Pippa shook her head and Jack grinned, "That's right. I'll see you next winter Pipsqueak," Jack said, teasingly tapping her nose.

She nodded and turned to hop down from the window seat.

"Pippa?"

Pippa turned back to Jack. He leaned in close and pecked her on the nose gently. Pippa could not control the blush nor the grin that spread over her face quickly. She beamed at him, touching her nose carefully when he pulled away. It was still cold where his lips had been.

"Try not to grow anymore, okay?" Jack asked with a crooked grin.

Pippa was too shocked to really say anything so she just nodded. Jack chuckled and took off, staff in hand. Pippa closed her window and went to the bed in a daze, waking Bear as she climbed in. Her first kiss. Pippa had just received her very first kiss. She felt like fireworks were exploding in her chest and she was going to trust with joy. Waiting another twelve months or so to see her friend seemed like an eternity away now.

Jack stopped at the edge of the forest, coming to rest on a tree branch. He leaned on his staff, resting his head on the twisted knot. He looked at Pippa's window, a wide grin on his lips. He had noticed Pippa's change in behavior. A few days after she had given him the picture last year he had caught her staring at him. So tonight, Jack had decided to humor her a bit. He knew that whatever she was feeling was nothing but puppy love, a little crush that had suddenly developed. Still, Jack found it amusing and sweet. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't flattered too.

Jack glanced up at the sky; at the moon. He had had hard feelings towards the Man in the Moon. He was confused, and tired and invisible. But Pippa, she had helped to melt that all away with her cherished friendship. The least Jack could do was play along with her silly infatuation. He was certain that it would not last long and they'd go back to being friends, perhaps by next winter.

Jack shook his head and chuckled to himself again, leaping into the air and racing the wind across the town.

* * *

**Authors Note: **A special thanks to NightSky99, angelrider13, Mei Fire, An Echo In Time, FALLING-ANGEL24, PadawanCassy and Applejax XD for reviewing on the last chapter and a thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous ones. Keep them coming! They are a great help and I loved to read them! Also, keep them ideas coming! Thanks guys!

Look! I keep this authors note short :) I'll be posting another Authors Note as a chapter where I'll be answering any questions and stuff so if you have any, ask or if you'd like to share any ideas, do so! Thanks! Also, the book Pippa is reading from is Peter Pan by JM Barrie, my most favorite book.

I was listening to Into The Wild by LP while writing this chapter. A fantastic song if you'd like to take a listen :) All songs are linked on my profile


	7. On Easter Sunday

**On Easter Sunday**

**Sixteen Years Old**

* * *

Smokey Bear trotted up to Pippa, stick in his mouth. She smiled at the dog and took it, tossing it again. Smokey Bear took after the small branch, splashing into the lake to fetch where it had landed. Pippa watched him then glanced down at the small daisy in her hand. She sighed and tucked it behind her ear, into her red hair.

Bear bounded up to Pippa again, dropping the stick and barking at her. For an older dog, he still had some life in him. His muzzle was greying slightly and he was fatter than when he was a pup. Pippa grabbed the stick and tossed it into the lake once again. Pippa had grown as well. Her red hair had turned darker and so had her grey eyes. Her lanky and skinny pre-teenage body had filled out and her round face was now more heart shaped. She had also taken up art and found that she had quite a knack for it.

Smokey came and sat down next to her, chewing on his stick. Pippa laid back in the grass, putting her arm behind her head as a rest. It was Sunday; Easter Sunday to be exact. For the most part, all the snow had melted and winter had moved on. Now, the only places that had snow were the hill tops and mountains. Pippa sighed. Another winter passed. It had been three years since Pippa had seen a certain white haired winter spirit.

Three long years. Winter still came during that time; but they were all pitiful. Light snow fall, hardly any frost or ice, just slush. The first winter Jack Frost had not showed up at her window, when she was fourteen, Pippa was feverishly determined not to be discouraged despite the fact that disappointment ate away at her. She made up every possibility she could; Jack got caught up in a blizzard or lost track of time, but in her heart she knew they were all a lie. In her heart, she knew Jack Frost had just forgotten about her.

The next year was even harder. No matter how disheartened she was by Jack's absence the first year, there had still been a glimmer of hope that he would return the next. That was quickly crushed as each winter month went by.

This year, there was no hope in his return.

Pippa had not forgotten about the kiss. The kiss Jack left her on her nose when she was just thirteen. She had thought about that kiss, her very first kiss, for months afterwords. She had relived it over and over again.

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose..._ Pippa sang to herself. It fit perfectly.

As a thirteen year old, Pippa had thought that the kiss had ment something. She adored her winter friend but apparently he had not felt the same. Now as she thought about it, Pippa could have laughed at herself. At the time she had thought it love; she was a silly thirteen year old that had fallen in love with an immortal winter spirit. She now knew how absurd she had been, thinking that the kiss had meant love.

Pippa sighed and rubbed her eyes, giving Smokey Bear a pat on the head. Her eyes were bloodshot with shadows beneath them, traces from another sleepless night. She was starting to have nightmares, and gruesome ones at that. Her dreams no longer consisted of the teasing Jack Frost but instead were plauged by images of a tall pale man adorned in black. She didn't know him nor had she ever met him but she feared him. He conjured up images and figures with dark sand and sent them after her. In her dreams she ran but they always found her. Sometimes the man would grab her by her throat and push her under the frozen lake where she would struggle to break free from the ice's cold grasp. His shadow creatures would lurk in the back of her mind even when she woke. They were the shadows under her bed and the darkness when she closed her eyes.

Pippa shuttered at the thought of the horrible creatures. There was one nightmare in particular when Pippa was fourteen and still in love with Jack. She had dreamt that Jack had finally come to her window, beckoning her to follow him. She did and he led her into the forest; going deeper than they ever had before. Before long they were encompassed in darkness. Jack was no longer himself but had morphed to the grim shadow man.

"Do you love him?" he had asked in a raspy voice.

Pippa had fallen to her knees out of fright but did not answer.

The man laughed, his grayish skin pulled taunt over his high cheekbones, "I can see it in your eyes. You silly girl, you're forgotten, nothing but a mere memory in the back of his mind. He left you to me. That little light and good and love in you will disappear and soon enough you will be nothing but a shadow of your former self."

Pippa closed her eyes and pressed her palms to her eye lids again. She pushed the memory of the dream away. They were terrible nightmares and they plagued her mind with vicious images. All she wanted was to make them disappear.

Next to her, Smokey Bear had chewed the stick to pieces. He looked up across Pippa and growled, his attention on something in the forest. Pippa looked to the side, but saw nothing. Smokey Bear, however, was determined to figure out what was hiding in the woods. He stood up and took off down the lakes edge towards the woods, barking madly.

"Smokey Bear!" Pippa called half heartedly, sitting up.

Pippa looked around the clearing and across the lake, feeling more alone then ever now that Smokey was no longer by her side. The sun had gone down by now and everything was dressed in evening grey, the grass dancing lazily in the wind. Shadows meandered across the lake, circling Pippa in darkness. Pippa could feel her heart skip a beat as a quiet fear snared her body.

"Come..."

Pippa's spine went ridged and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She knew that voice. It called to her in the nightmares, it was the voice of the dark man that tormented her dreams.

_No! _Pippa pleaded quietly as choking darkness seemed to surround her. She pressed her fists to her temple and squeezed her eyes shut. _This is not happening. I'm dreaming. It's another nightmare. Wake up! _She chanted to herself, rocking slightly in place. _This isn't real. It's impossible. I must be dreaming, I have to be dreaming. Wake up Pippa!_

Pippa waited until her heart rate slowed before slowly opening one eye, then the other. Her breathing was ragged and a nervous sweat had broken out across her forehead. Pippa looked around. The shadows had receded. Pippa let out her breath carefully, spotting something colorful in the grass a few feet away from her. Hesitantly, she reached out, her fingers closing around something round and smooth. An easter egg. Pippa turned it over in her hand, carefully studying the tiny gold and green design. She remembered a time when Jack Frost had told her about the other legends that lived to protect the children. She had believed them at a time but now she was just so unsure about everything she wasn't sure what to believe.

Pippa gripped the egg to her chest. She wasn't sure what it meant, but it gave her hope.

Cradling the egg, Pippa got to her feet and called Smokey Bear again. She turned from the lake and started on the walk back home, all the while eyeing the precious egg, as if it would keep her safe from harm.

From deep in the woods, where darkness lay so thick you could cut through it with a knife, two gold eyes watched Pippa perniciously as she retreated back to her home.

* * *

**Authors Note:** First off a big thank you to : MissBioshock, iluvehttyd, redangel24683, FALLING-ANGEL24, tenneyshoes, An Echo In Time, angelrider13, Robin-It-Totally-Whelming, ShatterTheHeavens and Leanna Trizzle, your reviews keep these updates coming :)

So yeah, a time jump where we see Jack's missing and Pitch Black makes his very first entrance. Yay! And what is this? A little hint of Mr. Bunnymund? But of course.

Safe and Sound covered by Me vs. Gravity was the song that I listened to while typing this up. It fits, does it not?


	8. The Guardians

**The Guardians **

**Seventeen Years Old**

* * *

Jack looked up at North's giant globe. He sighed, watching the lights twinkle across the continents. One of the elves jumped up onto the control panel that Jack was leaning on, ringing it's bell to get his attention. Jack looked down at the plate of cookies the elf was offering and smiled, taking one. The elves weren't very bright nor helpful, but they were fun to watch and they made brilliant tasting cookies. Jack at the cookie slowly, letting his mind wander.

He was a Guardian. _A Guardian. _Never, in his 400 years of living, did Jack think the Man in the Moon would call him to be a Guardian.

However, that privilege did not come without strings attached. With the bringing of Jack Frost onto the Guardians team also brought the rise of Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.

There was a brief period where children around the world had no hope or wonder or joy, thanks to Pitch. They were lost and the belief of the Guardians had dwindled down to one soul; a little boy by the name of Jamie. With the exception of Jamie's, every other light had gone out on Norths globe. When the children didn't believe, the Guardians all but didn't exist. Their power came from children and so when they had no faith, the Guardians had little power.

Jack liked Jamie; he was kind and so determined to believe in the Guardians that he had joined forces with them and battled Pitch, eventually helping to restore balance. Jack visited Jamie often, who, apart from Pippa, was the first child to believe in him. His allegiance was like a ripple that turned to a wave of and now the Guardians had the full support of every child around the world.

Jack had checked for Pippa's light. Brilliant as North's globe was, it had one flaw; it only ever showed the light of children. Pippa was no longer a child, by now she was probably seventeen or eighteen, practically an adult and so she had no light. Jack could only hope she still believed but he didn't have much confidence, not after having abandoned her for so many years. He couldn't believe that it'd been four years since he last saw her. He wondered how she changed.

The one good that came out of the battle between the Guardians and Pitch Black was that Jack finally figured out his purpouse. Every Guardian had a center and his was fun. It suited him. Thanks to Tooth, everything really fell in into place. The colorful fairy was the keeper of teeth, each of which held the memories of children. Jack found his tooth, back when he was known as Jackson Overland Frost, that held the memory of how he became Jack Frost.

Jack looked down at the half eaten cookie in his hand, remembering his sister.

Him and his sister had gone ice skating one day. It must have been warmer than usual, because the ice wasn't as thick as normal. It wasn't long before his sister found a patch of thin ice. Jack remembered her calling out for help and him slipping off his ice skates to move over the ice easier. He watched the cracks in the ice spread and his sisters ankles wobble precariously. Jack told her that they were to play a game, and for a moment she didn't believe him, until he convinced her that they were going to play Hopscotch.

"Hopscotch," Jack had said, "Like we do every day."

He played along as well, moving his way over to a long branch, which eventually became his staff, that he could use to pull his sister back. The rest happened so fast. Jack watched the ice break apart beneath his sisters feet and so he grabbed the stick, hooking his sister with it and flinging her to safety. For a moment everything seemed to be fine, until Jack felt the ice under him give and he disappeared through the ice. Next thing he knew, he woke up to the Man in the Moon.

Jack wondered what happened to his sister and the rest of his family. He never stayed around long enough to find out how they fared, but he hoped they didn't dwell on what had happened to him. He use to wonder if he had a good family, one that loved and laughed a lot. He didn't wonder that anymore. Since regaining his memories, he knew now that he had had a family and friends. With his old memories, Jack figured out his new destiny. Now that he knew what he was to guard and Pitch had fallen, children saw him now. All over, wherever he went, they called out his name. It wasn't like before where his only company was Pippas.

He hadn't told the other Guardians much about Pippa but it wasn't exactly hard to hide the fact that he missed her. Last year he had asked a favor of the Easter Bunny, Bunnymund. Next to defeating Pitch, it was probably the hardest thing he had ever done.

"Hey, mate. If you're here to make trouble then beat it. I don't have time for that when Easter's a week away," Bunnymund had said when Jack wandered onto his burrow-type home down in Australia the previous year.

Bunnymund had been bent over some eggs, barely looking up when Jack entered. The Pooka was tall and lean, with grey-blue fur covering his body. He carried boomerangs in a holster and was the Guardian of Hope. He watched over and protected Spring and when Easter would roll around, he'd leave eggs for the children to find when they woke.

"Why always assume I'm here to cause trouble?" Jack had asked and just for effect he froze a little egg in mid stride that had been trying to walk past him. Bunnymund shot him a glare, his large ears turned down in annoyance. Jack frowned and decided that when asking a favor, best not to upset the one who gets to be the deciding factor on how said favor turns out. He unfroze the little egg, which angrily kicked him on the side of his bare foot before scurrying off.

"Listen Bunny I need a favor," Jack had said.

"And why would I do ya a favor?" Bunnymund asked, standing up and crossing his arms.

Jack had pondered this for a moment before finally replying with a sigh, "Because then I'll owe _you_ a favor, anything you ask."

Bunny tapped the end of the paint brush he had been using to his chin, "Admit I'm a better Guardian then ya," he had said.

"No!"

At that point, Bunny turned and went back to his egg painting as if he hadn't heard the snarky winter sprite. Jack mumbled something.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that," The Australian had said with a cheeky grin.

"You're a better Guardian than I am! There, happy?" Jack retorted, gripping his staff tightly out of annoyance.

"Very much so," Bunnymund said smugly, tossing the paintbrush aside, "Now what can I do ya for?"

Jack had gone on to tell Bunnymund of Pippa and what he wanted him to do for her. He complied and they had made amends. For the time being. Jack still hadn't heard from Bunnymund. After the Pooka took off, Easter and Spring came and went and winter was creeping up on Jack in some parts of the world. Both Guardians had been busy with their own things and hadn't talk in months. Finally they made plans to meet at North's place briefly before going their separate ways.

As if on cue, the ground beneath Jack's bare feet quivered. He turned away from the giant globe and watched as Bunnymund appeared from the rabbit's hole that had appeared in the middle of the room.

Jack snatched up his staff, the wood glowing blue and white where he held it, "So?"

Bunny's whiskers twitched, "Well hello to you to."

Jack raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Bunnymund's shoulders relaxed and he sighed, seeming to search for the right words.

"Listen, your little sheila isn't doin' so good mate," Bunny said carefully, watching Jack's face fall, "She was by the lake, like ya said she would be. But she wan't the only one. Pitch was there to."

"What? What happened?"

"Nothin' actually. I thought Pitch would try and stir somethin' up but he barely moved, just watched her the whole time. I don't even think he knew I was there at first. Your Pippa looked pale mate, like she hadn't slept in weeks. I think Pitch got to her, Jack. I think he broke her spirit. I left an egg like you asked and she took it but I didn't stick around for long. After I delivered the egg I was outta there; partly because of Pitch and partly because of the bloody dog that took after me."

"But Pippa's okay now, right? Pitch Black is gone so she'll be okay?" Jack asked.

Bunny looked at Jack, "I'm sorry mate, I honestly don't know," he said sincerely. It was hard watching Jack look so vulnerable and shoulders slumped forwards and his staff hung loose in his hands.

"Listen, if you're so worried about her, why don't you go see her?"

Jack shook his head, "I can't with winter coming. Besides, what if she doesn't want to see me?"

Bunny frowned, "You're makin' up excuses. Just bloody go see your friend before she goes another year without ya, understand?"

Jack just looked at Bunnymund. The Pooka beat his paw against the floor and the rabbit hole opened up.

"Just think about it Jack," he said and disappeared to his Warren back in Australia, leaving Jack alone in Norths workshop.

Jack sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Bunny was right. He needed to go see Pippa.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Another chapter done! This one isn't so depressing with more dialogue. Hope you enjoyed it! Again I must thank theses people for reviewing: MissBioshock, iluvehttyd, Paper Lilly Webs, redangel24683, FALLING-ANGEL24, An Echo In Time, JayceeJade, NightSky99, AppleJax XD, Surrender Moors and L.L. Pottle. I cannot express my gratitude enough! Here, take some cyber-cookies because you guys deserve them.

So many Rise of the Guardians fan fictions, it's overwhelming.


	9. Five Year Intermission (Part 1)

**Five Year Intermission**

**Part One**

**Eighteen Years Old**

* * *

Jack looked at Pippa. She had changed, _a lot_ in the past five years. She was all grown up, no longer the little girl that hated ice skating. It seemed the only thing that hadn't changed was her red hair. It was the same as always, just a little darker and longer than it had ever been. Jack pursed his lips as he scrutinized her, watching her through the cafe window as she sketched. She looked up every so often and whenever that happened Jack would hold his breath, hoping she glance his way. She never did, she only ever glanced at the cafe occupants then bend over her sketchbook again. A cup of coffee sat next to her, untouched as she waited for it to cool.

Finding Pippa had not been easy. Jack had flown to her house first, knocking on her window only to find it dark and empty. He circled the house, pausing only once when Smokey Bear came running out to greet him. Jack and the Husky then went to the frozen lake, thinking that maybe she'd be there practicing her ice skating. It was unlikely but Jack hoped. His search came up dry. Jack then started trailing Pippa's parents, hoping to catch wind of where she disappeared to. Finally, after a few days, her father mentioned Pippa after church to some neighbors that asked where she had gone to. Her father said something about getting an art scholarship to a university but taking a few months off to work before starting in the winter. Jack took straight off from the church. Another day of searching the campus and town and Jack had finally found her. He had yet to approach her. He kept his distance, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say and wondering how she would react.

Now, Jack stood outside the cafe, watching Pippa gather up her things and throw a few bills on the table. He ducked back into a little alley when Pippa stepped out and glanced around before following her, floating just a few feet above her head. He watched her pass a few people and sip her coffee as she walked. She really had changed. He had watched her, noticing that she was a friend to everyone and everyone seemed to enjoy her company. Her art was quiet good too, though Jack had only been able to catch glimpses of it.

Oh, how he had missed his little friend.

Finally Jack dropped to the ground, falling in step a few paces behind her.

"Pipsqueak?" He tried hesitantly, but Pippa did not turn. Jack lifted the staff onto his shoulder and tried her name again, this time louder, "Pippa?"

Still no reaction. Jack caught up to her and reached for her shoulder, passing right through her as he did. Jack's breath caught and his staff came down to his side. _She's forgotten me,_ Jack thought, his throat tightening up and feeling as though someone had hit him in the stomach, making it impossible to breath. Jack took a few deep breaths, unwilling to believe that his dear, sweet friend had forgotten her winter spirit. He flew up and over her head, landing a few feet in front of her.

"Pippa, please. Look at me!" Jack tried desperately.

Suddenly, Pippa's grey eyes lit up and a smile graced her face. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, he knew that she wouldn't forget him. Pippa came toward him, arms out stretched, but passed right through him again.

"Jude!" She cried out happily, embracing another man.

Jack glanced at her and the man she was holding. He was dark haired with blue eyes and a kind smile. _Bastard, _Jack thought savagely. He couldn't figure out who this man was and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Pippa and Jude talked as though they were old friends. They chatted about some class, all the while completely ignoring Jack. J

"Who is this?" Jack asked, indicating to Jude while looking at Pippa, though she blatantly ignored him, "Right, you can't hear me," Jack said quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

He glared at the man, eyes narrowed while they talked. A few minutes later they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Jack followed Pippa, practically shouting to her.

"Pippa! Please! You promised you wouldn't forget me. I'm here now. Listen to me!" The last part he shouted at her but again, she just passed him. Jack ran his hands through his white hair distraughtly.

He sighed and followed her again, back to her apartment. She may not be able to see him, but he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. He'd find some way to let her know that he still existed.

Pippa entered her apartment, grabbing a bowl of cereal from the kitchen before ducking into her room. Jack stepped inside, glancing around. It was tiny, with two beds and a small closet. One of the beds must have belonged to one of her roommates. Jack glanced at the wall, where a few pictures and paintings had been tacked up. Most of them were of her family and friends. Jack studied a photograph of Pippa holding Smokey Bear and smiling. It was winter and they were in the back yard, ice skates draped over Pippa's shoulders. Jack remembered that picture. Her mother had been shoveling snow off the deck when Pippa, Jack and Bear came trudging through the snow up to the house after a day of skating on the lake and Pippa telling Jack that ice skating was "for coordinated simpletons" neither of which she was. Her mother had insisted of a picture. Pippa and Bear posed while Jack stood in the background, in the left of the frame though he didn't show up in the picture.

Behind the image, Jack noticed a painting. He looked at it. It was a watercolor of grey and black and the face coming out of the darkness was a face Jack knew all to well; Pitch Black. So Pippa had come to fear him as well.

Jack looked at Pippa who was bent over some homework.

"Oh, Pipsqueak," Jack said, leaning his head on his staff, "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Now, he was going to make her believe.

Jack went to the window and frosted it over. She looked at it but did nothing so Jack drew some pictures in it. He drew a few little fish and swung his staff, bringing the figures to life. They swam through the air over to Pippa, swimming around her head and through her red hair. Pippa took no notice of them. Jack's brow furrowed and he went over to her bowl of partly eaten cereal. He tapped his cane to it and the milk froze to ice. Pippa went for another spoonful, only to find it had frozen in the milk.

"What the...?" Pippa lifted up the bowl and studied it. She frowned and headed to the kitchen, tossing it into the sink. She stared at the bowl for a few minutes, seeming to contemplate over it. Jack felt his hope rise but it sunk quickly, when Pippa shrugged and went back to homework.

"Argh!" Jack cried out in frustation, a chilling wind picking up and traveling through the apartment from his rise of emotion.

"This can't be happening," Jack sighed. It seemed that his nightmare had been confirmed; that his first real, true friend had forgotten about him. That he was no longer in her life and that he had failed her. Jack's shoulders and head hung as he left her apartment. Despair filled him but that would not stop Jack. With the same determination he had when he saw Pippa fall through the lake, he flew up into the air towards the North Pole, a blizzard filling his tracks as he went. He was not about to give up.

* * *

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth was flittering by him while Baby Tooth fawned over Jack.

Tooth's head was cocked to the side, her feathers on edge as she moved around. Jack had just burst through the doors of North's work shop. The Guardians were all gathered around the globe with a few of the yetis. At the sight of Jack, they stopped talking.

"She's forgotten about me," Jack said, shaking his head and leaning on his staff.

"The little sheila you had me take an egg to? Don't really blame her after you abandoned her like that," Bunnymund said, arms crossed.

Jack shot Bunnymund a glare so menacing the rabbit dropped his ears and remind quiet.

The Sandman produced a few images above his head, to quick for Jack to catch them.

"Tell us what happened Jack," Tooth said while Baby Tooth dropped down to Jack's shoulders and ruffled her feathers against his cheek.

Jack filled them in on everything, about not seeing her for the past five years, the man and trying to get her to notice him. As he talked, he felt himself become crestfallen. He really had no one to blame but himself. As much as he disliked Bunnymund at the moment, he had a point. Jack got caught up in his Guardianship, sure, but five years was a long time to ask of Pippa. And yet, he had made her promise that she wouldn't forget.

"Oh Jack," North said with his thick Russian accent, "She will remember. I can feel it."

"How? In your belly?" Jack snapped viciously, a sudden rush of anger coming over him. Baby Tooth puffed her feathers and flew off Jack's shoulder to Tooth, who looked surprised at Jack's remark.

Jack sighed, feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry North. I shouldn't have said that," Jack said, shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pocket.

Something brushed against his cold fingertips. Jack pulled out the folded piece of paper from his pocket. The edges were warn and tearing from having been unfolded and refolded so much. Once again, Jack unfolded the paper, revealing the picture that Pippa had drawn for him after their first ice skating lesson. Jack looked at it, the uneven shading and disproportional bodies. He pursed his lips, feeling angry tears sting at his eyes.

Tooth fluttered over and looked at the picture, "Oh, how darling," she commented quietly.

"Yeah," was all Jack could say.

Tooth looked down at Jack then the other Guardians, "Jack, I think I might be able to help," she said, Jack turning to look at her hopefully.

She smiled and indicated with her head, "Come on, follow me."

Jack swung the staff over her shoulder, "Thank you Tooth," he said sincerely.

He turned and looked at Sandy, North and Bunny, "And thank you," he apologized.

Sandy gave him a thumbs up and smiled. North handed over a cookie, which Jack took as a sort of peace offering. Bunnymund just shrugged his shoulders, Jack also took that as a good sign. With that, he clutched his staff and followed Tooth, leaving North's work shop.

* * *

**Authors Note: **And you thought last chapter was depressing. What? Two chapters in one night? Penit, you must have no life. Mostly I posted this because I felt like the last chapter did not do justice, so here's to redeeming myself! The other chapter has only been up for a few hours and yet I must thank these lovely people: JacyeeJade, WishingNova, Jack Frost Lovah, An Echo In Time, Lufr, setsanari, reangel2463 and Paper Lilly Webs. Hope you enjoyed the cypher cookies!

A few good points were brought up that I need to address. Firstly, my chapters a ridiculously short. If you haven't noticed that, then something is wrong ;) That is mostly because I have the attention span of a four year old and creativity of a wooden spoon. I will try to work on making them a little longer but don't get your hopes to high up ;) Secondly, someone asked why I named the story Imperfect Parables of Jack Frost. Truth is, I liked the name. It will probably tie in more towards the end of my story. I figure a parable is similar to a story and, let's face it, whose writing is perfect?

So, whatcha think? You think Jack will make Pippa remember? Do you think she even wants to remember him? And who is this mysterious Jude? Will he be back for more? We shall see, we shall see! Thanks guys and hope you enjoyed it :)


	10. Five Year Intermission (Part 2)

**Five Year Intermission **

**Part Two**

* * *

Jack and Tooth flew from the North Pole, heading south-east. Tooth led the way while Baby Tooth took residence in Jack's hood as they flew. Of all the Guardians, Tooth was one of Jack's favorites. That wasn't saying much; Tooth was everyone's favorite.

North was fierce and impulsive, sometimes making quick and rash decisions. He had a good heart though, and his intentions were always clear. Jack had always been fascinated by North's sword wielding abilities; Jack had tried more than a few times to get his hands on North's swords and try them out but the Yetis always managed to stop him. Even as a Guardian, North still didn't let him touch the swords. They were off limits, but that didn't stop the skilled trouble-maker from trying.

Sandman was quiet, sometimes a little too quiet. It had taken Jack a while before he could figure out what Sandy tried to tell him, it had been frustrating. Now, Jack got most of what Sandy projected above his head, as long as he did it slow enough. The Guardian of Dreams had a clever sense of humor.

Bunnymund was tough, calm and collected. The boomerang wielding, bomb throwing, egg painting warrior rabbit was not one to mess with. Jack and him butted heads a lot. Even before the Guardians, they were at each other with a little "friendly" competition. Still, Jack had to give Bunny props, when it came down to it, he knew how to fight and fight with a passion.

Tooth on the other hand, she was sweet, charismatic and loving. Of all the Guardians, Jack felt he could trust her the most. She had a certain motherly disposition that Jack had missed, being on his own and all. In battle she was bold and aware, looking out for her fellow Guardians. Jack liked that about her, he lacked that certain quality that Tooth had. As a pair, they worked well together.

The colorful fairy slowed down to match Jack's pace, pointing, "We're here," she said cheerfully, grinning with her row of perfect teeth.

Tooth's home reminded Jack of some sort of oasis. Tall, gold, elaborate spirals came up from the ground where the fairy kept her teeth. In the center, was a webbed dome where Tooth oversaw everything. The teeth that came in were placed in small capsules, each child with his or her own. Jack had seen his back when the Guardians were battling Pitch Black. There was a sort of millpond near the center of the gold spirals where there was a large mural painted above it. It depicted Tooth doing what she did best, collecting children's teeth. Jack studied the mural while Tooth rummaged through some things.

"Here Jack, I think this will help," Tooth said, flittering over to him, something small clutched to her chest.

Jack looked at Tooth then what was in her out stretched hand.

Suddenly, it occurred to him why Tooth had brought him there, "Tooth! You're brilliant!" he cried taking the tooth from her out stretched hand. Not just any tooth though, Pippa's tooth.

_Of course!_ Jack thought, _teeth held memories._

That's why Tooth's job was so important. She collected teeth from the children, replacing coins under their pillows, and stored them in her tooth sanctuary. When the children grew up needed their memories most, Tooth would give back the teeth to help them remember.

Tooth smiled, "It's Pippa's. She lost is when she was eleven. It contains a memory of you Jack," she said.

Jack nodded, slipping the tooth into his pocket, "What do I do with it?"

"Just get the tooth to her. Once it comes in contact to her, she'll have her memories of you back and the tooth will disappear," Tooth said looking at the tooth longingly, "There is one thing you have to remember Jack, do not let any other human touch the tooth or Pippa's memories will become theirs. Understand? It's very important that Pippa is the only one to touch the tooth."

Jack nodded, "I understand," he said, looking up at the fairy, "Thank you Tooth," he said sincerely.

Tooth nodded and smiled, "You're welcome, Jack. Good luck!"

Jack waved to Tooth and Baby Tooth before taking off, staff and tooth in hand.

* * *

Jack leaned up against the tree trunk, looking at Pippa. He'd been trailing her around the past few days, fingering her baby tooth as he went. He had been debating how to give it to her. Now, she sat on a bench, talking to that boy from her class; Jude. Her hair was piled up on her head and she had a steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hands. A green scarf was wrapped around her neck and she had on a long black winter coat. Jack glanced down at the tooth again.

_This will put everything back to normal_, Jack thought as he looked at it.

He turned to look at Pippa again. Jude had stood up and waved goodbye, walking down the hill towards the town. Jack took this opportunity while Pippa lingered on the bench a little longer. He scooped up a handful of snow and shaped it into a snowball, tucking the tooth into the center. He blew on it just for luck. He wasn't sure how Pippa would react but he was hoping that she wouldn't be to mad. With a deep breath, Jack threw the snowball. It flew through the air, smacking Pippa square in the face. She gasped and jumped up, whipping the snow from her eyes and looking around for the culprit of the snowball.

Jack saw a small cloud of white haze around her eyes before it disappeared. It must have been the tooth. Pippa blinked a couple of times and looked over, locking eyes with Jack Frost as he walked towards her.

"Hey Pipsqueak," he said with a lopsided smile.

"Jack Frost?" Pippa whispered, aghast. Pippa bit her bottom lip and glanced around, like for a moment she wasn't sure what she was seeing; like someone was just playing a cruel prank on her. She looked back at Jack, eyes wide.

Jack nodded, "It's me Pip-" he started but was cut off when Pippa's fist came through the air and nailed him in the nose.

"Ah!" Jack cried out, grabbing his nose. He could feel the blood rushing from it. He looked at Pippa, surprised, "What was that for?" he snapped.

"That was for vanishing for five years you dolt!" Pippa cried, glaring at him, "Five years and you didn't visit once Jack! How could you abandon me like that? I need you, and you weren't there for me!"

"Pip, I-" Jack tried to explain but then she came at Jack again.

Pippa flung her arms around Jack's neck and buried her face into his chest. Jack stiffened at first, expecting her to throw another punch. He looked down and relaxed, wrapping his arms around her. Pippa held Jack tight, feeling as though if she let him go, he would slip through her fingers once more.

Finally Pippa pulled away and stepped back. Her face was streaked with tear trails, "And that," she said, whipping her cheeks, "that was for coming back to me."

The two stared quietly at each other for a long time. Pippa looked Jack over; he was exactly as she remembered. He was still about a head taller than her, white hair and familiar bright blue eyes. He clutched the staff with one hand and with the sleeve of the other arm, he was trying to stop the bleeding from his nose. He wore the same brown slacks he had every other time Pippa had seen him and his feet were still bare.

"Where were you Jack?" Pippa asked dolefully.

"Why did you stop believing?"

Pippa looked at him, "I asked you first."

"Have a few minutes?" Jack asked and she nodded.

Jack indicated to the bench and they walked over and sat down. Jack's nose had stopped bleeding, but it was tender and probably bruised. He started on his story; about the Guardians and how the Man in the Moon had chosen him. He talked about his center that he had finally come to understand and his past that he remembered. He talked about the other children seeing him and their battle with Pitch Black.

Pippa shook her head, glancing down at her hot chocolate that was now back in her hand, as she soaked it all in, "I can't believe it. The Guardians and you and Pitch Black. You had a sister Jack! It all seems to surreal."

"Yeah. It took some time getting use to everything, that's for sure," Jack replied.

Pippa looked Jack over, her grey eyes studying his face carefully.

"What?" Jack asked.

Pippa shook her head, "You just seem...older. More mature. You've changed, but for the better," Pippa tried to explain but wasn't doing a very good job. Jack just smiled down at her, he knew what she meant.

"Now my question. When you were eleven I made you promise that no matter what you wouldn't forget me, remember?" Jack asked.

Pippa nodded, "Can you blame me?" she asked, "You kissed me that one winter night then disappeared and I never saw you again. You left when I needed you the most; my best friend abandoned me. I felt silly Jack. Like a silly little girl that had fallen in love with a winter spirit."

Jack looked down. _Fallen in love? _Now Jack really felt like a dolt. He had treated that kiss from five years ago so lightly, but to fourteen year old Pippa, it had meant much more.

"I'm sorry Pipsqueak. I'm sorry I left and that Pitch Black got to you. I wish I could have been there to stop him," Jack said, his fists clenching in anger at the mention of the evil spirits name.

Pippa looked at Jack, smiling softly when he said her nickname. She had missed that name very much.

"I dreamt of him Jack," Pippa said gently, continuing when he looked at her, "I had nightmares that seemed so real. I didn't get much sleep. It's why I lost faith in you. The nightmares were terrible and I felt all alone; the one person I could confide in was gone."

Jack bent down and scooped up some snow, packing it before pressing it gently to his nose, "Go on," he said.

"I dreamt one night that you were at my window, trying to get in. _He_ was under my bed and I was sitting there on top of it, to scared to move. You finally came in and dove right for the bed. I could hear the most terrible things coming from beneath it and then silence. I finally mustered up enough courage to bend over the edge of the mattress but you were gone. Only he was there in your place, grinning at me with those gold eyes," Pippa said and a shiver ran up her spine, a shiver that had nothing to so with the cold radiating off Jack.

"I'm sorry Pippa," Jack said again. It seemed all he could do was apologize.

Pippa shook her head, "Don't be Jack. We both had things to face. The important thing is that you're back," Pippa said and looked at him, "You are back, right? You won't leave me again?"

Jack shook his head, "Don't worry Pipsqueak," he said, "I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

He smiled reassuringly at her. Pippa smiled and looked down at her hot chocolate, taking a sip. She pursed her lips a pulled his away, shaking her head, "Still hot."

"Here," Jack said and Pippa handed him the hot chocolate. A few seconds of holding it in his hands and he gave it back. Pippa tried it, only to find that is had frozen solid. She took the lid off the cup and started giggling, showing it to Jack. He looked at and began laughing with her. It wasn't a particularly funny situation, but they laughed despite themselves. They laughed because there would be no more tears and no more loneliness. They laughed because they had found each other, they laughed the pain and the hurt away, replacing it with the love that they had before. They laughed because the five year intermission of their lives was over and now they could have fun again; just like before.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I struggled with it big time. There are a few things I love about this chapter and a few things that need some serious revision but over all, I think it turned out pretty good. A quick thank you from the bottom of my heart to these dear readers: JayceeJade, DreamWalker18, Miss Bioshock, TheBabyKangaroo, An Echo In Time, Surrender Moors, angelbunny927, Applejax XD, Jack Frost lovah, Guest, Paper Lilly Webs, KittyCat809, Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming

Thank you so much for your continued support! I typed up a quick one-shot for Rise of the Guardians last night called Pyromania. It came at me at three in the morning while I was (very quietly) playing my ukulele. Seriously? Dose anyone else have the problem of inspiration hitting them at the most random times? If you guys want to check it out, I'd love to hear some feedback on how it compares with the writing from this fanfic :) Thank you again!


	11. Date Night for Three

**Date Night for Three**

**Nineteen Years Old**

* * *

Pippa sat on her couch, her feet propped up on the arm rest. She was reading from Peter Pan, a half eaten grilled cheese sandwich sitting on the coffee table next to her. Her eyes ran over the page but she was only processing about half of what she was reading. Her mind was too preoccupied with other thoughts.

Jack Frost had finally returned to her. She had almost forgotten how much fun she had with her winter friend. Last year, he had been back everyday since their reunion in the park, catching up on all sorts of details. It was strange, seeing how much she had grown and watching Jack frozen in time. She had always been younger than him, but now they were almost the same age. Jack would argue that he was technically four hundred years older than her, but Pippa didn't see it that way. She saw it as next year she would be yet another year older. She would only keep growing and so would the age difference between them. An image came to Pippa's mind; an image of her as and old lady, with long grey hair and wrinkles. She was sitting on the porch, watching grandchildren play in the front yard. Jack was there, young as ever, watching the kids with her. They talked, teasing each other like old times. And yet, the image saddened her. Pippa didn't want to grow old, at least not without Jack by her side. She wished they could grow together, or she could be immortal. That way they would never have to say goodbye and they could remain friends forever.

"I see your cooking hasn't improved."

Pippa looked up from the book, seeing Jack hovering a few feet above her. He grinned at her wickedly, his staff laying neatly over his shoulders. Pippa looked over at there half eaten sandwich. It was charred on both sides. Indeed, cooking was not her forte. In her opinion, it took to long and was to much work for something you were only going to eat. Jack knew it was just because she didn't have the patience for it.

"Jack Frost, you dog," Pippa said, shutting the book and tossing it onto the coffee table.

Jack chuckled, "Woof. So, I was thinking that maybe tonight you'd want to go visit the other Guardians? 'Course, they're not as fun to be around as I am but I have a feeling that you'll like them," Jack paused when he saw the look on Pippa's face, "What it is?" he asked, his eyebrows coming together with concern.

"That sounds fun, really it does, but I kind of already made plans tonight."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Oh? What plans?"

Pippa looked and the burnt sandwich on her coffee table. She stood up and grabbed it, taking to to the kitchen, "Well my roommates are out tonight and so I invited Jude over. He's brining a movie and I'm making some popcorn," she said, glancing at Jack.

He flew over to the kitchen, coming to sit on the counter. He rested his arm on his knee and watched Pippa with a smirk, "I don't know what's more funny; that you're going to attempt to make popcorn or that you invited _Jude_ over."

Pippa shot him a look.

"Are you guys dating?" Jack asked carefully, his tone much more serious.

"What? No!" Pippa said, blushing, "We're just friends."

"Oh God, you like him!" Jack cried pointing at her blush, "I can see it on your face Pipsqueak!"

"Jack!" Pippa snapped, "I do not. We are just friends," she said, looking Jack in the eyes.

He laughed at her embarrassment. He reached over and ruffled her red hair. She slapped his hand away and he laughed again.

"So when is _Jude_ coming over?"

"In a few minutes," Pippa replied, opening a bag of popcorn and sticking it in the microwave, "And will you stop saying is name like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like he's some kind of disease," Pippa said and leaned up against the counter, "Your not going to stick around are you?" she asked.

A sly grin broke over Jack's face.

"Oh God," Pippa muttered and shook her head. To think, she almost missed Jack's devious behavior.

"Hey," Jack said with a shrug, "someone has to make sure he doesn't try anything funny."

"Alright," Pippa said, "Just be nice, okay?"

"No promises there Pipsqueak," Jack said and pointed to the microwave with the curved end of his staff, "Your popcorn is burning."

* * *

Pippa was sitting on the couch, her arms folded across her chest as she glared at the television. Jude was next to her, politely picking at the burnt popcorn she had made. He seemed to be enjoying the movie, though every few minutes he'd steal a glance in Pippa's direction. Jack was sitting just above the television, grinning widely. He had been less than considerate through the movie. At first it was his usual light teasing, but now Pippa's patience was wearing thin.

"I mean really," Jack was saying, "Even if he had super strength, he wouldn't be able to stop the train. It's impossible. Am I right Jude? Jude agrees with me. That train has to be going 100 mph. If he thinks he's going to stop that train, save the damsel in distress and defeat the bad guy, he has some serious ego issues."

Pippa sighed, "I'm going to get an orange, want one Jude?" she asked.

"No thanks," Jude replied and smiled, "I'd much rather have the slightly overdone popcorn."

Pippa chuckled and Jack rolled his eyes disgustedly, saying, "Hey, Pipsqueak, I would like one."

"Well you can't have one," Pippa snapped at him.

Jude looked at her from the couch, giving her a strange look, "Uh, that's okay. I didn't want one," he said slowly, completely oblivious to Jack's presence.

Jack howled with laughter and Pippa started blushing furiously. She busied herself in the kitchen, peeling the orange. Jack drifted off the top of the television set and floated over to Pippa, hovering by the ceiling. Pippa looked up at him and glared.

"What?" Jack asked innocently.

"You know what," Pippa hissed, keeping her voice down so Jude wouldn't hear, "Start behaving yourself Jack Frost," she scolded. Pippa finished and made her way back to the couch, sitting herself down by Jude. Jack took up residence on top of the TV once more and few minutes later, he was talking again, "See? What did I tell you? He couldn't stop the train. Poor damsel is going to be stuck in that run away train while it goes off the cliff. Pity."

"Ugh!" Pippa threw her hands up irritably, "Will you just be quiet?" she barked at Jack.

Next to her, Jude cleared his throat, "I didn't say anything Pippa..."

Pippa groaned and put her head in her hands. Jack snickered, "Poor Pippa, hearing voices are we?" he teased.

Pippa peered between her fingers at Jack, glaring at him. _You are so going to get it, _Pippa mouthed at him and Jack just smiled.

Pippa was happy when the movie finally ended. Usually, she'd have Jude stay and talk but she wasn't about to let Jack eavesdrop on their conversations further. And besides, her and Jack needed to have a little heart to heart so instead she walked Jude out to his car.

"Hey, thanks for tonight. It was fun," Jude said, unlocking his car door.

Pippa smiled, "I'm sorry it wasn't very exciting," she apologized, "You can pick the next thing we do."

"No, it really was good," Jude said.

Pippa knew Jude was just being nice, the night went horribly. Still, she was flattered. Jude and Pippa hugged before he slid into his car and stuck the key in the ignition. The car gave a few sputters but never started up. Jude tried again and still no luck. Jude looked up at Pippa who looked at Jack who had his finger on the hood of Jude's car. He grinned crookedly at her.

"Must be to cold out, "Pippa said, "I guess if your car doesn't start up you'll just have to hang out at my apartment until someone comes and picks you up," Pippa said and crossed her arms, never taking her eyes off Jack. _Two can play this game, _she thought.

Jack frowned and removed his finger. Jude's car engine fired up immediately.

"Hey! What do you know?" Jude said happily and looked at Pippa, "Thank again, I'll see tomorrow?"

Pippa smiled and nodded, waving as Jude pulled away from the front of her apartment complex. She stood there, shivering in the cold for a few minutes. Jack idled up next to her.

"Well, that was fun," he commented.

Pippa looked at him, "You are horrid. You made me look like a fool!"

"Correction, you did that yourself," Jack said.

Pippa smacked him in the arm, "Never again Jack Frost," she scolded teasingly, "Now let's get inside and make some hot chocolate. Just about the only thing I can make."

Jack smiled and followed Pippa inside. The thing he loved most about his friend was that she wasn't easy to anger. No matter how he annoyed her or pushed her buttons, she was slow to anger and quick to forgive. She was kind and caring and sweet, he saw that from day one. Not even falling through the frozen lake could put a damper on her personality. He watched as Pippa went through the kitchen, heating up water and making hot chocolate. She was uncoordinated and artistic, gentle and a horrible cook, nice and quirky. Pippa was indeed one of a kind, as was Jack; like two misshapen puzzle pieces that found a way to fit together.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I've been home all day sick so here's another chapter! Being sick is pas bien. A very special thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter: Surrender Moors, Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming, JacyeeJade, KittyCat809, Miss Bioshock and Paper Lilly Webs. You know how awesome you are. Also, I must thank my silent supporters, 61 favorites and 97 followers! Thanks guys!

Junk of the Heart by Kooks :)


	12. Visiting North's Workshop

**Visiting North's Workshop**

**Twenty Years Old**

* * *

Jack peered in through Pippa's apartment window. He tapped on it lightly with the curved edge of his staff. He watched the massive pile of blankets that was Pippa shift around before she peeked her head out. Grinning, she sat up quickly when she noticed who was at her window. She pulled the covers back and kneeled up in her bed, opening the window.

"Hey Pipsqueak," Jack said, his voice a low whisper so as not to wake Pippas roommate who was sleeping soundly in the other bed. Not that it mattered, as her roommate wouldn't have heard him.

"Jack!" Pippa whispered happily.

Jack grinned at her. Pippa had on a long shirt and sweatpants with a pair of thick wool socks. By the look of her bed and the amount of blanket's on it, Jack assumed she must have been cold. He didn't blame her though, he had made last night especially chilling when he and flown into the university campus. It was hard to believe that Pippa was in college and Jack wondered if he would ever get use to the idea that she was growing up.

"Nice pajamas," Jack commented.

The window to Pippa's apartment was small, too small for either Jack or Pippa to fit through it and not to mention the screen that was there as well. Still, Pippa leaned her head on the little ledge of the window while Jack hovered a few feet off the ground so they could talk.

Pippa rised her eyebrow, "You say that but you weren't freezing cold last night," she said.

Jack laughed quietly, "Alright, you have a point, how's your winter so far?"

Pippa smiled, "It's just got a lot better," she whispered.

Pippa's comment made Jack grin, "Get dressed," he said.

"Why, what are we doing?"

"We're visiting the North Pole," Jack said, pulling away from the window with the cheeky grin of his, "So be sure to dress warm."

* * *

A few minutes later and Pippa was fully dress in under armor, pants, a sweatshirt and a hat to top it off. She met Jack at the front of her apartment complex and they moved around to the back, climbing the iron zig zag steps to the roof. Jack suggested that taking off right in front of the building might have raised some suspicion.

"You're not still afraid of heights are you?" Jack asked, turning back to her.

Pippa glanced at him, then over the railing of the old rickety stairs, "Maybe."

Jack chuckled and pulled himself onto the roof, turning to help Pippa up.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing onto Jack's hand as he hauled her up.

He smiled and tugged on Pippa's tassels, pulling her hat down a little further on her head, "Ready?" he asked and she nodded, climbing onto his back.

"I hope you had a little more practice flying with people since we flew last," Pippa said a little nervously as Jack crouched, getting ready for take off. He glanced over his shoulder at her, smirking, but did not answer. He jumped with Pippa on his back and took off, carried by a huge gust of wind. Pippa cried out and held on tight. Flying was exactly how she remembered it, absolutely terrifying. Jack seemed to enjoy watching her panic on the ascents. Once they were high, Pippa glanced at the ground below. She took a deep breath but found herself enjoying the sight.

"Am I heavy?" Pippa asked curiously, looking at Jack.

He shook his head, "Not really actually," he said over the wind, "When you fly, the wind kind of carries you along and turns you into a lightweight. It doesn't feel any different than when I fly by myself, just an extra body."

Pippa nodded, "How long until we're at the North Pole?"

Jack shrugged, "A few hours so you better get comfortable."

* * *

Pippa had taken Jack's words to heart. She had drifted in and out of sleep as they flew, ducking close to Jack to help keep the wind off her. She didn't trust herself enough to fall asleep completely but she closed her eyes and relaxed. Flying was an unimaginable way of travel but she still preferred driving a car. As amazing as it was, flying was slow. They flew through a blizzard at one point and Pippa was on the brink of asking to go back, the snow was so bad. She was to bent on meeting the Guardians though, so she settled on asking Jack if he'd lighten it up. The snow hadn't bothered Jack but at Pippa's request he turned the flurry back to a light snow.

"Hey," Jack called behind him, nudging Pippa with his shoulder, "Are you up?"

"Yup."

"Good. We're almost there."

Silence fell between them until Pippa muttered something. She had said it so quietly, it had been lost over the wind.

"Come again?" Jack asked, glancing back at her.

"I'm twenty. I'm two years older than you Jack," she said, almost sadly.

"Not quite, I still have about four hundred year's on you," Jack said, trying to keep his voice light. Pippa didn't reply right away.

"I don't like growing up Jack," she finally said, "It's weird that I'll grow old while my best friend stays the same age."

"I guess but it's just something that we have to live with, you know? And really Pippa, you're never going to be older than me."

Pippa smiled slightly, "What are you going to do when I'm gone Jack? Who are you going to teach to ice skate? Who are you going to fight the bullies off for? Who's movie night are you going to ruin with your relentless chatter?"

Jack smiled but couldn't help be feel a sense of emptiness at Pippa's questions. He didn't like to think of Pippa growing up and eventually leaving him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his friend. What if she grew old and got Alzheimer's, forgetting all together that her best friend was Jack Frost? The thought of Pippa dying scared him enough, but dying without remembering him? The thought made him sick.

"Look, where here," Jack said, pointing ahead with his staff, happy to change the subject.

Jack felt Pippa's grip tighten in excitement as they approached the workshop. It was large and impressive, like North himself, built into the face of the mountain. Large glass windows ran along the side of the curved building. There were multiple levels of the building and even from their point of view in the air, Jack could see the sleighs runway. Jack began descending with Pippa on his back.

"Wait Jack!" Pippa suddenly cried, "I'm...nervous. What if they don't like me?" she said, her voice dropping.

Jack looked back at her, "Are you kidding me Pipsqueak? Everyone likes you."

Pippa smiled, still unsure of herself.

"Just relax. You are about as easy to hate as a puppy."

Jack stopped by the large front doors and Pippa climbed down from his back. He glanced at her before pushing open the passive doors and entering, immediately greeted by the yetis. Pippa stared at them, her grey eyes wide and uncertain as she glanced from Jack to the yetis. They looked at her curiously and one of them poked her with his finger; like the yetis were a bunch of children and Pippa was a bug they were inspecting under a handheld magnifying class. Pippa yelped and moved closer to Jack.

"They don't bite," Jack told Pippa, "Just shove you into red sacks," he added, glancing at the yetis. One of them shrugged at him and Jack shook his head, "North?" he called and a few seconds later, the large Russian man burst through another set of doors.

"Jack!" He boomed, opening up his arms, "We were beginning to wonder when you would come visit us! The yetis have been missing you."

Jack made a face and Pippa again found herself staring. North turned to her, grinning beneath his large beard, his dark eyes twinkling. He had a large round belly and was clad in red. His sleeves were pushed up and Pippa noticed large tattoos on each forearm that read "Naughty" and "Nice."

"Santa Clause?" Pippa said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Not quite," Jack said, "Pippa, I'd like you to meet Nicholas St. North. North, meet Pippa."

"Ah!" North cried, clasping his hands together, "You are the little lady that Jack tells us so much about, no?"

"No?" Pippa asked, glancing at Jack, "Wait. Yes?"

North cackled, holding his belly as he did so, "I know you Pippa, when you were twelve you wanted Prisma Colored Pencils, yes?"

"Yes!" Pippa cried happily and bounced on her toes. Jack grinned at her, happy to see her so happy. He hadn't seen her bounce on her toes since she was little, it was just like she was ten years old again.

"I can't believe this!" Pippa said, walking up to North, "You're real! I mean, I always knew you were real but it's completely different seeing you in the flesh!" she said, looking at Jack, "He's real!"

"Yeah, I know." Jack teased as he watched her.

North chuckled, "She is like you described Jack," he said, turning to the young Guardian.

A wave a small elves entered the room, carrying a tray of cookies, curious to see what all the commotion was about. They looked at Pippa and surrounded her feet, their bells ringing incessantly. Pippa laughed and watched them.

"Don't worry on stepping on them. I do all the time," Jack said and smiled.

"Cookie?" North asked, picking up the tray and offering it to Pippa. She nodded and reached for one. North made a noise in the back of this throat as Pippa's hand hovered over one of the coconut ones. She looked at him and moved her hand to a chocolate chip, which in return made North shake his head. Pippa moved her hand to a peanut butter cookie and North smiled, finally nodding his head. Pippa grinned and took it.

"Elves make good cookies," Jack said, "Just about the only thing they're good for," Jack added under his breath to Pippa as she munched on her cookie, "So where is everybody?"

"Tooth and Bunny are coming and Sandy is busy with dreams," North said in his Russian accent.

As if on cue Tooth fluttered into the workshop, closely followed by her entourage of little hummingbird helpers. As soon as she laid her eyes on Pippa, she flew over to her, "Oh you must be Pippa!" She said, "I feel like I already know you! Jack was right, your hair is very red!" she said and the little hummingbirds hovered around Pippa's head, seemingly fawning over her red hair. One of the hummingbirds cuddled up to Pippa's cheek, ruffling her feathers. Pippa lugged lightly.

"The Tooth Fairy?" Pippa guessed.

"You can call me Tooth," the fairy said sweetly. Pippa smiled, quickly feeling comfortable with Tooth. She was a colorful sprite, with feathers of all different kind's of colors. Her wings beat so fast they made a soft humming noise and she had a brilliant smile. Pippa liked Tooth but felt plain in comparison to the rainbow fairy.

Tooth turned to Jack, "I stopped by Bunny's on the way over. I think he wants to finish up painting a few eggs before coming over."

Jack nodded and glanced at Pippa, who was beaming at him. The Guardians and Pippa made their way towards a large fireplace that occupied one of the walls of North's workshop. The yeti's had gone back to their work while the elves and Tooth's hummingbirds followed everyone else towards the fireplace. Jack seated himself in a large plush seat next to Pippa while Tooth sat on the rug next to the fire. North leaned up against the mantel and they talked. Mostly, Pippa had all sorts of questions for the other Guardians. Tooth was in the middle of telling Pippa more about the teeth she collected when Bunnymund finally showed up.

The rabbit jumped from a large crater in the floor, his ears perked curiously, "So you're the little sheila Jack won't shut up about, eh?" he asked Pippa in his thick Australian accent, "The name's E. Aster Bunnymund, my mates call me Bunny though," He said, taking a seat by the fire as the rabbit hole to his Warren closed up. He was covered in tribal-like fur tattos, with a boomerang slung over his shoulder and a belt of what looked like Easter eggs around his waist.

"The Easter Bunny!" Pippa said, "Pleased to meet you. You're the one that left me the egg when I was sixteen, right?"

Bunnymund looked mildly surprised and pleased to hear Pippa's question, "I did. Glad to know someone appreciates my hard work," he said, shooting Jack a look.

Jack frowned and made a very rude gesture with his hand.

"Get nicked," Bunnymund replied.

Pippa looked between Jack and Bunnymund, both confused and entrained by their relationship. Everyone else seemed at ease, like they were having a normal, everyday conversation.

Tooth, noticing the look on Pippa's face said, "You'll get used to it eventually."

Pippa grinned, looking around at the Guardians. They were all like one, big, strange, dysfunctional family. They were completely opposite, yet alike in every way. And Pippa liked it, feeling like she was already part of it. She didn't wan't the night to end, being reminded of all her childhood memories by the Guardians was utterly fascinating and she enjoyed talking to them.

Jack sat in his seat and watched Pippa talk with the legendary figures, smiling to himself. He remined reletively silent, enjoying the scene. He to did not want this night to end either. He wanted Pippa at his side, next to him and the Guardians. He dreaded the day that he would have to say his goodbyes to her.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Been home sick all day so I've been writing like crazy! I hope you guys have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it! I'm sure that there are lots of spelling errors so sorry about that :) Again, I must thank these people: An Echo In Time, TheBabyKagaroo, JayceeJade, Jack Frost Lovah, Q-A Authoress, AppleJax XD, WhitWhit 1893, DreamWalker18 and DamnationOfTheDead. Thanks!

The Guardians did make a great movie didn't they? I want to know who your favorite Guardian is! You can put one or list them all in order in your reviews! I'd have to say Jack first (of course) Bunnymund and Tooth are tied then Sandy and North. But let's face it, they're all pretty epic. Oh, and Pitch fits in there somewhere in the middle, he was one wicked spirit :)


	13. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

**Twenty One Years Old**

* * *

Pippa looked at the two dark coffins. Most everyone had left the cemetery, on their way to her grandparents house for the wake. Pippa didn't want to attend. She didn't want to sit around and eat and talk about how her parents were good people that lived a good life. She couldn't see how people could go to a party minutes after a pastor closed the funeral, blessing her parents spirits. Pippa looked down at her hands. Her parents would never see her graduate college, her father would never walk her down the isle, they wouldn't be there for the birth of their first grandchild and they would never spend another holiday or birthday together. The thought frightened Pippa and yet the tears still did not come. They didn't come during the viewing, the speeches or the prayers. Her grandmother sniffed quietly into a handkerchief and the guest dabbed politely at their eyes but Pippa did no such thing. She just felt empty and hallow. People often talked about having out of body experiences and that's what Pippa felt like. She was merely just a shell going through the motions while her real self watched the events of the funeral unfold from a distance.

A gentle hand rested on Pippa's shoulder. She turned to see her grandmother give her a soft smile before making her way to the car. Pippa watched her grandparents climb in slowly before pulling out of the cemetery, leaving only her. Pippa glanced around the cemetery, her eyes traveling over the tombstones. It was nippy and cold. The grass had turned brown and the leaves were gone, only the tree's woody skeletons remained. Heavy clouds hung over head, only adding to the somber mood that filled Pippa.

She placed a hand on one of the coffins, a figure looming in the trees off in the distance. She didn't need the little flurry of snowflakes that appeared suddenly to tell her who it was. Pippa ran to him. She didn't care that she looked foolish or irreverent, all she cared about was getting to her best friend. She came at him so fast, Jack had little time to react before she threw her arms around his neck. Jack wrapped his arms around her, petting her head comfortingly. Now the tears came and Pippa cried quietly while Jack hugged her. She couldn't keep it down anymore. Her parents were gone and they were not coming back.

Finally Pippa looked up at Jack, her face was tear stained and her eyes bloodshot. Jack was heartbroken for his friend. He placed a hand on her cheek and whipped the tears away with his thumb, giving her a soothing smile. They didn't need words, Jack knew from her expression that the funeral was not for a neighbor or distant relative.

"How did you find me?" Pippa asked quietly.

Jack indicated with his staff towards her parent's coffins and they walked towards them, "I was just bringing winter. I passed your old house and then the cemetery. It's kind of hard to miss your hair Pippa."

They paused at the caskets, Jack clearing his throat uncertainly, "How did they pass?" he asked carefully, not quite sure how Pippa would react.

She seemed fairly passive about the question, "They were driving back home from visiting my grandparents up north and hit a patch of black ice," Pippa replied softly, glancing at Jack.

Jack swallowed, feeling a sense of guilt rush over him. Was he the cause of Pippa's parents death? Pippa was searching his face.

"It's not your fault," she finally said.

Jack glanced at her but she was looking at her parents coffin again.

"I'm sorry Pippa," Jack said sincerely, regardless of Pippa's previous comment.

Pippa shook her head, "The pastor said they were with God now."

"Do you believe that?"

Pippa shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her feet, and Jack's bare ones right next to hers, "I suppose, what else and I going to believe? My parents are-" Pippa paused and corrected herself, "-were more religious than I am. It's better than believing that their souls are lost forever."

Jack nodded and another laps of silence fell between them

"What is it like being immortal?" Pippa asked.

"Lonely."

Pippa looked at Jack, scrutinizing him. She waited patiently for him to continue.

"The Guardians keep pretty good company but you can only hang around North's workshop or Bunny's Warren for so long. You begin to miss the little things, like people giving you a smile when you pass them on the sidewalk."

"What about your family? Didn't you miss them when you became Jack Frost?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. A chilling wind picked up, ruffling his white hair as he thought.

"The first 100 years or so were difficult. I couldn't get used to people walking through me or that I was no longer really human. After I figured out that I was immortal and everything, I just kind of forgot about them. I paid attention to things I thought were more important, like creating the best snow days," Jack gave a gentle smile as he reminisced about his past blizzards, "When I became a Guardian things became more serious. I wanted to remember and find my center but four hundred years of forgetting makes it hard to remember. That's where Tooth came in. I realized I didn't have to forget to move on; I just had to accept what happened. I think of my family all the time but it's not longer sad memories. Just happy ones."

Jack looked at Pippa who crossed her arms and nodded wordlessly. She always knew Jack as a the teasing little imp that enjoyed poking fun but this was a side of him that she had never seen. The Guardian had been eighteen for over four hundred years after all. This Jack though, was different. He was serious, caring and actually making sense.

He removed his hand from his sweatshirt pocket and wrapped it around Pippa's shoulders, giving her a squeeze. She rested her head tenderly on his shoulder. They sat there like that until the grave diggers pulled up and even when the men climbed from the truck, ready to lower the caskets, they didn't budge.

It wasn't until Jack said something, "Pipsqueak, I think she we should go."

Pippa looked up at Jack then over at the grave diggers. She nodded and whipped her eyes before following Jack out of the cemetery, saying a silent goodbye to her parents as they walked down the streets towards Pippa's old home.

"What's going to happen to Smokey Bear?" Jack asked.

"He'll stay with my grandparents until I find a place that allows pets. I think there's a few apartments set apart for that, I'll just have to pay a little extra for rent," Pippa said, "It shouldn't be to bad, but I won't be able to take him until next semester. My grandparents are taking over my parents house."

Jack nodded, swinging his hooked staff to rest on his shoulders. They made their way past the old house and through the woods that they had walked together when Pippa was younger. They came down to the lake and sat at its edge. It was to cold to even dip their feet in but Jack found himself skipping rocks.

"Are you going to be okay Pipsqueak?" Jack asked.

Pippa looked at him and nodded, "I will be," she said and gave him a reassuring smile. They sat by the lake and talked while snow drifted down lightly. Jack mostly talked about the winter he brought to different parts of the world. Pippa liked letting him talk, it distracted her. She rested her head on his shoulder again and listened to the hum of his voice, watching the lake lap the rocky bank.

* * *

"So can you help her?"

Jack looked at the Sandman. The little golden dream maker hovered next to Pippa's apartment window. Jack sat on a tree branch, the curve of his staff hooked around his bare foot. He swung it back and forth carelessly, his attention on Sandy. Pippa and him had eventually left the lake and Pippa drove back to the apartment. She had tried to get Jack to ride in the car with her but Jack refused to sit in the death-trap, telling her he'd meet her at her apartment. The day he rode in a car was the day he stopped bringing winter to the children; it was never going to happen.

The Sandman looked from Pippa's window to Jack and gave him a thumbs up, smiling.

Pippa had asked Jack to stay with her until she fell sleep, made him promise even. Jack had lingered and about an hour or two after she had drifted off, he noticed Pippa starting getting restless. She tossed and turned for a few minutes and had her face buried in her pillow when Jack left to go find Sandman. If Pippa was having nightmares, Jack wanted to help, and he knew just the Guardian for the trick. It didn't take long for him to find Sandy, all he had to do was follow the trail of golden dream sand.

Jack watched Sandy form and work his sand, then send it through the window with a shoft hissing noise. It settled over Pippa's head, taking form. A painted elephant appeared with Pippa on it's back. She was laughing and looking over her shoulder at someone or something. Jack glanced at Sandy, who was smiling as he watched his dream creation.

"You made her dream she was riding an elephant?" Jack asked.

Sandy shrugged and grinned at him. Jack chuckled and Sandy started on another dream, this one for Pippa's roommate. He sent the sand through the window, where is nestled above her head. Her roommate dreamed of something along the lines of passing a test, or final exam, Jack wasn't sure. He turned back to Pippa and her dream on back of an elephant. She seemed much more relaxed, happy even, than she had before.

"Thanks Sandy," Jack said, nudging the dream keeper with his foot. Sandy shrugged it off with a smile, projecting a few pictures above his head.

Jack smiled, "Yes you can get back to work."

The Sandman saluted Jack playfully, shooting off and leaving behind a line of sand. Jack shook his head as he watched his fellow Guardian fly away. He turned back to Pippa. She looked much more peaceful and calm and Jack felt better about leaving her. The only thing he regretted was that it would have to be a whole year before he could see her. Jack kicked his foot, sending his staff up and snatching it out of the hair. He stood on the branch and jumped up, letting the wind catch his fall. He started off in the other direction from the Sandman, leaving behind a thick blanket of snow.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry it's been so slow, I've just been busy. Here's another short chapter, a little sad but the next one will be happy, no worries. A big thank you to the following for leaving such wonderful reviews: WishingNova, TheBabyKangaroo, DarkDemonGirl1985, LoneAngel66, DamnationOfTheDead, bunnymund927, An Echo In Time, shecksbuster, Paper Lilly Webs, WhitWhit1893, ItmeimAMAZING and Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming for being my Beta (and thanks for everyone who showed interest in being my Beta, thanks!). I love seeing new and old faces, it's fantastic! Thank you!

Also, sometimes I forget that not everyone lives where winter lasts for eight long months like I do. Last chapter under armor was mentioned. It's a brand that makes athletic clothing, including long thermal underwear that keeps you warm during winter sports. Thermal underwear would have been the appropriate words to use but I've just grown up calling them under armor like the brand-name. Sorry for any confusion but I hope that this cleared things up, thanks guys!


	14. A Very Merry Christmas (Part 1)

**A Very Merry Christmas**

**Twenty Two Years Old**

**Part One**

* * *

"Pippa?"

"Hm?" Pippa asked, turning to face Jude, who was looking at her with both mild concern and amusement, "What? Oh sorry," Pippa muttered blushing slightly. She sat up straighter in her chair, putting her hands on the warm cup of coffee. They sat at a window seat in the cafe. It had been decorated nice for the holidays, with tinsel and wreaths and a small Santa Clause standing in the middle of each table.

"Are you okay?" Jude asked her.

Pipa nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. Just distracted," she said and glanced out the cafe window again.

Her mind had been wandering since Jude had taken her out to lunch. She thought about her passed parents. The first year without them had been more than difficult. Her grades had slipped and for a few months her friendships had dwindled. Pippa had snapped out of it, though there was still a nagging in the back of her head that told her she would not be seeing her parents again. She thought about the Guardians. It had been two years since her and Jack had visited North's workshop. She saw North's every Christmas when he came to leave gifts around campus and the town. It was only a matter of time before she saw him again, as Christmas was quickly approaching this year. Tooth had stopped by once or twice but she was really to busy to visit long. They usually just exchanged a few words before the colorful fairy was off again. The Sandman visited Pippa often but only ever to leave her sweet dreams. Bunnymund had dropped in once or twice as well. Pippa remembered the first time the Australian Easter Bunny created a large crater in her bedroom. Pippa had jumped so high, she had fallen right off the edge of her bed in a tangle of blankets and homework.

"Hello there Pippa," Bunnymund had said, appearing from the hole, "Jack tells me ya like to paint?"

Pippa had nodded, pulling herself out of the mess and staring at the hole that had been created in the middle of her room. The six foot tall rabbit seemed to take up most of her small bedroom, and the area next to her bed where the ground had sunk in did not help.

"How about callin' in a sickie and joinin' me down at the Warren for a bit?" he had asked.

Pippa had only really caught about half of what Bunnymund had said; she was to excited and shocked to see the warrior rabbit. Pippa nodded and had gone with Bunnymund. He had taken her to the Warren, a place which Pippa found peaceful and charming, and there they spent the day, painting eggs. Pippa had made Bunnymund promise to come and get her next Easter to paint some more.

She thought about Jack too, wishing she could see him more than a few days during each winter. Still, she cherished the time they spent together.

Pippa also let her mind wander to college. With the death of her parents, things had changed. Her grandparents had moved into her parents house. They still had Smokey Bear and Pippa was in the middle of making arrangements to move into a pet-friendly apartment complex. These thoughts and others had buzzed around her mind, keeping her up at nights.

Pippa was grateful for Jude. He was there for her, he kept an eye out for her. Pippa looked up at him; his dark hair and light eyes, and smiled.

"I'm fine, really Jude," she said, making him relax some, "I've just been thinking is all."

"Yeah? About what?" Jude asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Pippa shrugged. How could she tell him? Tell him the biggest secret that surround her life? That childhood legends were real and Jack Frost, her dearest friend, was only ever around once a year? He would never believe her.

"Just college. My classes and things like that," Pippa finally settled on. She didn't want to talk about her parents or the Guardians.

Jude nodded sympathetically, reaching over a tenderly placing his hand onto of hers.

Pippa looked up at him and smiled, grateful for the company.

"How are classes going?" Pippa asked him in turn.

Jude withdrew his hand and shrugged, turning back to his drink, "Really good actually. Passed one of my exams last week so I can't complain."

Pippa smiled at him. Jude was studying to become a mechanical engineer. He wanted to build race cars and design engines, things like that. He tried once to explain why he liked it to Pippa. She didn't see how someone could actually _enjoy _math and physics like Jude did. He told her that when he was younger, he use to read books about the mechanics of cars instead of the fantasy novels his friends picked up. Then at fourteen he rebuilt his very first engine. Jude liked everything about it, Pippa just didn't understand it. Then again, Jude didn't understand art. He thought it was nice, sure, but he didn't see how throwing paint on a canvass could be called a masterpiece. The two finally settled on agreeing to disagree, that neither would understand each others choice in professions.

Pippa realized that Jude had continued talking, pulling her from her thoughts once again. She bit her lip, hoping he hadn't said anything important that she missed.

Outside the cafe, Pippa could hear happy screams coming from some children as they ran down the street. She glanced out the large windows, as did Jude. One boy had taken hold of a car bumper, his feet planted firmly as he slid over the icy asphalt behind the vehicle. Pippa grinned and watched a few children run past the frosted window, turning back to call someones name. Looking, Pippa saw who they were calling at; an impish white haired winter sprite.

Jack Frost hovered a few feet of the ground, flying fast behind the car. His long hooked staff dragged on the street, creating an extra layer of ice for the boys feet, making the "skating" all the more smooth. He was laughing as the children chased after him, screeching with delight.

Pippa could not contain the grin on her face as Jack and the children disappeared from the cafe window, heading for the park.

She glanced at Jude, who was looking at her curiously.

Pippa felt herself blush, "Sorry," she said quickly as Jude smiled at her. She took a sip of her coffee, feeling Jude's eyes on her.

Pippa wasn't the best at hiding her sudden change in mood. Jude studied her carefully, noticing how she squirmed in her seat. She didn't want to be in the cafe, she wanted to out, doing something else. She quickly racked her brain, trying to find a legitimate but polite way to excuse herself from their coffee together.

"Need to be somewhere?" Jude asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pippa finally met his eyes, nodding carefully. Jude leaned forwards, his voice dropping, "You know you can go. It's not like I'm holding you against your will or anything."

A wide grin spread across Pippa's lips but she made no movements, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am Pip," Jude brushed it off, leaning back in his chair, "It's just a coffee break after all. We can reschedule."

Pippa grabbed her long black coat, "Thank you Jude," she said as she stood, grateful that he didn't ask any questions. She slipped her coat on over her cardigan and grabbed her scarf, turning towards the door. She hesitated and glanced back at Jude. He smiled at her and waved her off. Pippa stepped over to him, quickly pecking him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said again as she pulled back, smiling. She turned and wrapped the scarf around her neck, pushing open the cafe door with a final, "Merry Christmas!" to Jude and heading down the street.

Jude watched Pippa leave, his fingers traveling to his cheek, still warm from Pippa's brief kiss. He grinned and chuckled to himself, shaking his head before taking another sip of his half drunk coffee. He couldn't quite figure out Pippa. She was a quirky, mysterious little red head.

Pippa made her way down the sidewalk, picking up her pace when the park came into view. The children were running around, screaming with laughter and throwing snowballs. Right in the middle of it was Jack, throwing his own snowballs. Pippa watched her immortal friend for a few minutes as he played with the other children. She bounced on her toes slightly as she made her way up the slopped hill, the same hill where Pippa had reunited with Jack three years ago.

At the last few feet, Pippa stopped, stooping down and grabbing up a large handful of snow, shaping it to a snowball. She tossed it into the air and it soared a few feet, hitting Jack in the back of the head. The children paused, mid fight, looking at Pippa curiously. No doubt it looked strange, a college student, joining in on the fun with the Guardian whom they thought only children could see.

"Gotcha!" Pippa cried out triumphantly as Jack turned to face her. A mischievous smile curled his lips and he pointed his staff in her direction.

"Get her!" Jack called towards the other children, who began aiming their snowballs at her, completely forgetting their hesitation. Pippa squealed as they turned on her like a pack of wolves. A rain of snowballs came at her, soaking her with snow. Pippa retaliated with a few snowballs of her own.

She felt like a kid again, playing and laughing in the snow with Jack Frost. It helped to melt away her worries and sit back and have some _fun_, something she hadn't done in a while.

Another round of snowballs came at her and so did the kids. They ran at her, little arms wrapping around her arms and waist and knees. She fell back in the snow, laughing until her sides hurt. Jack watched them bemusedly until the snowballs were aimed at him again, in which he joined the snowball war. Soon the park was a large battlefield of snow and ice, every man for himself.

A few minutes later and Pippa was sitting on the bench, chilled and out of breath. She signed and sat back as Jack walked over to her.

"Good to see you again Pipsqueak," he said lightly.

Pippa looked up at him and smirked.

"I didn't think you were much for snowball fights," Jack said, taking a seat on the bench next to her.

Pippa shook her head, "Not really but I needed that. It was fun."

Jack looked at her, his blue eyes studying her carefully, "How have you been?" he asked.

Pippa took a deep breath before looking at him and giving him a half smile, "You would think that it'd get better the longer they're gone, but it's not. It's like you said; forgetting them doesn't make them less dead or make grieving any easier. Accepting they're gone though, that helps. And my friends. You, Jude, the Guardians, my roommates, they help too. So yeah, I'm doing good," Pippa finally said with a determined nod of her head, like she was convincing herself of that statement.

Jack smiled, "Good. That makes me feel better."

Pippa glanced at him, "Bringing a little extra snow for North are we?" she asked.

Jack chuckled and swung the staff around in his hand, "You bet. Any plans for Christmas?"

Pippa shook her head, "I don't think so. My grandparents are spending the holidays in Spain and my roommate invited me up to her family's house for their Christmas. I'm not sure if I'm going though."

"You can't spend Christmas alone Pippa," Jack said seriously and she just shrugged at him. Jack glanced around at the kids, some of whom were now making snow angels, suddenly getting an idea, "Why not spend Christmas with me?"

Pippa looked at him, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"No, really," Jack said hastily, seeing the look on her face, "Come up to North's work shop. North will be there for a while until he has to deliver presents. Maybe you can even help him. The yetis and elves will be there and while they're not much company it will be better than staying here."

Pippa searched Jack's face for any hint of a devious plan that he had a tendency to think up, her nose scrunching up as she considered his offer. When she was satisfied that he had nothing up his sleeve, Pippa nodded, "Okay Jack. We'll spend Christmas at the North Pole but under one condition. I get some of those delicious peanut butter cookies the elves make so well."

Jack held out his hand and Pippa took it, "Deal," he said with a lopsided smirk, giving her hand a single, firm shake, "Set your watch Pipsqueak because in a few days, you'll be unwrapping presents in the North Pole."

Pippa laughed, "I look forward to it," she playfully teased along, "What child doesn't dream of spending Christmas at the North Pole after all?"

Jack grinned, watching her. Her nose was red from the cold and her breath came out in small clouds. Her hair was wild from running around and spots on her jacket and pants were wet from where snowballs had landed.

_Battle wounds_, Jack thought playfully. He was glad to see that his friend was coping well. She looked, well, good. Jack had missed Pippa, and not like the years past. He was always excited to she her, but after leaving her last year he couldn't get her out of his mind. He had wanted to keep checking up on her but he had other responsibilities. He had missed her, _a lot_. Perhaps more than he was willing to admit. A snowball from one of the kids pulled Jack from his thoughts as it hit him in the shoulder.

"Come _on _Jack!" The kids cried, wanting to play a little longer. Pippa looked at Jack and he grinned at her with a guilty shrug. They both jumped up in unison, scooping up handfuls of snow for another round of fun.

* * *

"Ready?" Jack asked as Pippa climbed onto the roof. She nodded and smiled up at him. It was Christmas Eve. Most of the apartments were empty and quite, students and professors going home to their families for Christmas. The rest of the town however was alit with Christmas lights and alive with bustling last minutes shoppers. Somewhere in the distance, Jack and Pippa could hear Christmas music coming from some store front.

Jack smiled, "Good," he said, taking Pippa by the arm and lifting her up onto his back. By the third go, the take off was not nearly as frightening as Pippa anticipated it to be. She had gotten more comfortable with flying, finding herself especially enjoying the view during the holidays when everything was so bright with Christmas lights. She welcomed the familiar cold wind tearing at her hair and the sudden feeling of her stomach tying in knots. She got comfortable, knowing that like last time, it would be a few hours before they got to the North Pole.

However, those few hours seemed to pass faster than before. Perhaps it was the prospect of spending Christmas at the North Pole or the excitement of flying again with her friend but either way, they were at the North Pole before Pippa knew what to do with herself. She slid off Jack's back, stumbling a little on her tired legs. She straightened and smiled at him before he pulled open the large wood doors to North's workshop.

Pippa still found herself biting her lip with amazement, her eyes wide. It was exactly as she remembered it, vast, impressive and beautiful.

"I have no time for visitors!" came North's deep booming voice from somewhere in the workshop, "It is Christmas Eve! I only have hours before-"

He stopped suddenly as he entered the main room from his office, seeing Jack and Pippa.

Pippa leaned into Jack, "You didn't tell him we were coming?" she hissed worriedly and Jack just shrugged at her.

"Jack! Pip! It is good to see you!" North suddenly said, a large grin appearing from beneath his long white beard. He walked over to them and pulled them into a large bone-crushing hug, lifting them right off the floor before setting them down again.

"Hello North," Pippa said sweetly with a smile as Jack set his staff on his shoulder, slipping a hand into his sweatshirt pocket.

"What are you doing here?" North asked in his thick Russian accent.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if Pippa saw the Christmas action from the inside out, you know?" Jack said with a shrug, purposefully leaving out the fact that Pippa had no one to spend Christmas with.

"Ah!" cried North, clasping his hands, "Then you are most welcome! We will put you right to work with feeding the reindeer, yes?"

"Actually North we..." Jack started but was cut off by the look on North's face, "That sounds perfect, right Pipsqueak?"

Pippa grinned and nodded, "Sure thing North, just tell us what to do."

North led them towards the back of the workshop to the stables. He introduced them to each of the reindeer, all had Russian names in which Pippa had no hopes of remembering. He showed them how to feed them and hook up the halters before leaving with a promise to send the elves in to help.

Jack looked at Pippa was an apologetic smile, "Sorry. I thought we'd be sitting by the fireplace with cookies and milk," he teased lightly, "Not feeding horses."

At this, one of the reindeer stamped his hoof impatiently. Pippa laughed and patted the large beast.

"It's okay, really," she said with an easy smile.

She moved around into one of the reindeers stall. They were large animals, their shoulders reaching Pippa's height. They all had antlers, both male and female, with thick coarse fur that was warm when Pippa ran her hands in it. They were calm and focused, their knees clicking with each step they took. A few elves entered the stables, one tugging on Pippa's pant leg to her her attention. She looked down to see him offering a carrot to her. She smiled and took it, feeding it to the reindeer.

"Thank you!" Pippa said to the elf, who rang his bell in reply, before quickly shuffling out of the stall. Jack went and picked up the harness that was tacked up on the wall, handing one side over to Pippa. It took a few tries and a couple of exchanges of, "No, I think that goes over there," before they finally managed to get the harness fastened to the reindeer.

Pippa ran her hands over the animal, "They're so big," she said.

Jack shrugged, "They have to be, to pull North and his sleigh," he said cheekily.

Pippa peered at him from over the reindeers back, smiling, "They're like big friendly giants; sweet, but kind of terrifying at the same time," she said and reached up, rubbing the reindeer above the nose.

Jack chuckled, "So I know it's not what I promised, but are you having a good Christmas so far?"

Pippa lifted and eyebrow, pretending to think his question over, "I'll let you know after I get those peanut butter cookies you promised."

Jack grinned and shook his head, "Good enough for me," he said gently and Pippa went back to petting the reindeer before the moved to the next one.

Jack studied Pippa as they tacked up the reindeer. He wanted to tell her everything; that last year was one of the hardest years for him to leave her, that he was perhaps having stronger feelings than just friendship for her, that without her it was like he was missing part of himself. He just wasn't sure how. Jack contemplated on his thoughts as he snitched up the halter. He would tell Pippa eventually of his growing feelings. Not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not until next year, but he would. He'd find the words to tell Pippa how her felt.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Merry Christmas my lovely readers! First off a thanks to my reviewers: Paper Lily Webs, Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming, Shutterfly23, An Echo In Time, Miss Bioshock, Fantasy-Manina, DamnationOfTheDead and ItsmeimAMAZING and all of my favorites, followers and everything everyone else! You guys do mean a lot to me! I've gone through the list and have taken a look at most of your profiles or stories and Im very lucky to have such wonderful readers. Thank you!

Your Christmas present this year was a nice, happy, Christmas filled chapter that's the longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoy it! I'm putting it up without being Beta-ed first because I wanted to get it up tonight but it will be corrected. Thank you for the continued support! We have about four or five more chapters before the end so I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Thanks guys!


	15. A Very Merry Christmas (Part 2)

**A Very Merry Christmas**

**Part Two**

* * *

North burst into the stables not long after, clapping his hands together.

"The reindeer are ready, no?" he asked as he walked over to Pippa and Jack.

Pippa and Jack exchanged looks, "Er," said Jack slowly, "We have about six of them done."

North slapped a hand to his forehead, "Six? We are to be leaving soon! Christmas Eve and not all the reindeer are tacked yet!" North said to himself, suddenly switching to Russian as he entered one of the reindeer's stalls. He talked to himself as he lifted the harnesses over the reindeer's head with ease.

Pippa watched him, fascinated, though she had a growing suspicion that he was muttering about her and Jack's poor work ethic. She didn't blame him though; tacking up the reindeer was no walk in the park and she and Jack had all but failed at their task. The harnesses were heavy with many clasps and buckles and cinches, the reindeer were tall, making it especially hard when they moved. Pippa and Jack had come to the conclusion that the reindeer had enjoyed watching them struggle and so by the fourth one, the two couldn't keep the animal still long enough to do a single buckle. North knew how to handle the smart, cheeky animals. When the reindeer he was fitting with the harness started acting up, North grabbed it by the antlers, bringing it's head down to eye level and speaking to it in harsh Russian. After that, the rest was a breeze. North had the other half of the reindeer harnessed in less time than it had taken Jack and Pippa to do four.

Jack and Pippa then helped North lead the reindeer to the sleigh, where the yetis hooked them up while North went to retrieve his sack. The sleigh was massive and red and it suddenly made sense why the reindeer were so big. Moments later, North reappeared with a large red bag, which he tossed into the back of the sleigh like it weighed nothing. Pippa noticed him carrying a few, multicolored orbs, a whip and two knives sheathed to his belt.

"You are coming with?" North asked Pippa and Jack as he climbed up into the sleigh.

Jack looked at Pippa, noticing her greyeyes light up excitedly. He turned to North, "Don't have to ask me twice," he said and flew up into the sleigh, setting down his staff and helping Pippa climb up as well.

North chuckled, "Hold on!" he called, giving the reins a good, hard snap. The reindeer lurched forwards, pulling the sleigh. A few steps and they were running through a tunnel, pulling the sleigh like it was just a toy. The large red sack took up most of the room in the sled and so Pippa and Jack were seated just behind North. Pippa clung to the sleighs edge tightly but her face beamed with anticipation. The tunnel ended suddenly to a short runway, where the sleigh dropped off and for a few seconds, Pippa's stomach lurched from free fall. The reindeer strained against their harnesses and the sleigh stayed airborne.

North glanced back and Jack and Pippa and laughed. From his belt he pulled out one of the spheres and threw it. It exploded into mass of color and light, just feet in front of the sleigh.

"First stop, Kiribati!" North said happily as the reindeer, the sleigh, North, Pippa and Jack were sucked through the portal.

* * *

Pippa could feel sleep begin to take over her body, making it hard to keep her eyes open. They were stopped on top of a rooftop after North had just disappeared down the chimney for the thousandth time. They had been delivering presents for hours and it was starting to take its toll. Jack schooled closer to Pippa as they waited.

"Sleepy?" He asked.

Pippa looked at him, smiled, nodded then rested her head on his shoulder, "Thanks for bringing me here, Jack. It's really been fun."

Jack looked down at her a smiled, "Anything for my Pipsqueak," he said gently.

Pippa glanced up at him and grinned as North reappeared from the chimney, tossing the sack into the back of the sleigh.

"Next house!" he announced joyfully, snapping the whip over the reindeer's heads. Pippa moved away from Jack and peered inside the bag. It was large, not nearly big enough to hold enough presents for every child in the world, but it kept refiling itself after every stop. Pippa could see a large stuffed bear with a bow, a skateboard and an assortment of colorfully wrapped presents.

"Pip!" North called to Pippa, making her look up. She climbed to the front of the sleigh.

"You want to drive, no?" North asked, offering the reins.

Pippa beamed, looking up at North, the sleepiness suddenly leaving her body.

"Hey!" Jack protested as he climbed to the front as well, "So Pippa gets to drive her first ride and after four hundred or so years of asking you won't even let me touch the reins. What's that about?"

North looked at Jack, "I like Pip," he replied simply.

Pippa laughed and took the reins, giving them a tug. The reindeer responded instantly and made a hard right, sending North and Jack sliding to the opposite side of the sleigh. Pippa smiled and pulled back a little, making the reindeer climb up higher into the sky before letting them drop on top of the next house top. They landed with a thud and a jolt, throwing Jack into the back of the sleigh and making North stumble. Jack sat up, ready to say something about how Pippa's driving skills were about as articulate as her cooking skills, however the look of self-admiration on her face from her first drive made him stop. He grinned.

"Did I do good?" Pippa asked North as he climbed down from the sleigh.

"It was, eh, quite satisfactory but I think I will drive rest of the way," North said, his dark eyes twinkling as he disappeared down the chimney.

Pippa looked at Jack, "That bad, huh?" she asked.

Jack shook his head, "Oh no, you were flawless," he said teasingly, "I think North envies your reindeer-steering abilities."

Pippa rolled her eyes but laughed despite herself. The rest of the night continued that way, with short stops and long rides in the sleigh over the house tops. At one point Pippa fell asleep, her cheek resting on her arm which rested on the sleighs edge. Jack sat up front with North, glancing over his shoulder at Pippa every few minutes.

"No matter how many times you look, Pip will still look same," North said, smiling at Jack when he caught the winter sprite turned around again, "Don't strain your neck, boy," he added.

Jack looked up at North with his frosty blue eyes and grinned.

"You like Pip, no?"

"Yes."

"But more than friend?" North asked, giving the reins a snap.

Jack hesitated before answering, "...Yes."

North chuckled, his shoulders shaking, "I see it in your eyes Jack. When did this happen?"

"Sometime last year."

"Jack, you are silly boy," North said, Jack slightly annoyed at being called a boy, "You should tell Pip how you feel."

"I don't know how."

"Easy! Just say, 'Pip, I am liking you more than friend,' and you will both be happy."

Jack shook his head, "It's not like that North. I'll tell her, as soon as I find the right words too," he said glancing back at his sweet friend, still sound asleep in the back of the sleigh.

North shrugged his shoulders, "I will never understand young people, they all have screw loose," North teased lightly, pointing at his temple and making small circles with his finger, "Few more stops and we will be back at North Pole."

* * *

Pippa sat in a large cushioned seat, wrapped in a blanket, sipping hot chocolate and contently munching away at a peanut butter cookie as she watched the fireplace in the main room of the workshop. Jack rested on the arm rest, one hand dangling the staff as they talked. Their little adventure with North had come to an end. It was Christmas morning and Pippa was due back at her apartment at any moment and Jack was due back to delivering winter. They prolonged their goodbyes though, finding an excuse to sit by the fire and enjoy each others company for a little longer.

"So, now the question of all questions - has this been the best Christmas?" Jack asked, dropping the end of his staff on the wood floor. It bounced up a few inches and he caught it, looking at Pippa.

She looked up at him and smiled, pulling the blanket around her tighter, "You know what's made this Christmas great?" she asked, "It wasn't harnessing the reindeer or driving the sleigh or the cookies. That was all fun, fantastic even, but what made it perfect was spending Christmas with you, Jack. I'm really glad you talked me into it."

Jack grinned down at her, "Me too, Pipsqueak."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sooooo much fluff! I swear I've never written anything so fluffy. Sorry it's been a while between posts but things have kind of slowed down. Thank you to WishingNova, Guest, TheBabyKagaroo, ImaniSechelles and An Echo In Time!

Hope you all had a great Christmas! Now, I know presents aren't everything but they're pretty fun. Anyone get anything exciting? I got my sister, who surprised us Christmas Day when she came down for a visit. We don't see her often so that was a great treat :) Thank you for everything guys!


	16. Moving On

**Moving On**

**Twenty Three Years Old**

* * *

**Authors Note:** Wha? This is weird having the authors note at the beginning. Well, it's for a good reason. First off I just want to apologize for disappearing like I did. I just got hit with major writers block and things came up so I'm very sorry about that! Am I forgiven? Also, I rewrote all the chapters before this one so I highly recommend reading those first! Nothing drastic has changed but some of my writing got pretty pathetic at times so I fixed it :) Also, I know I said only a few more chapters left in the last authors notes but I lied. I'm not sure how many more there will be but there will be more. Thank you so much readers! Hope this chapter stirs up something :)

* * *

Jack Frost paused outside Pippa's kitchen window, peering in. A few weeks ago Sandy had informed Jack that while he was sprinkling his dream sand, he noticed Pippa's apartment almost empty. Apparently, Jack's sweet, little friend had switched apartments. Sandy had been kind enough to return the following night and get the address for Jack, not without leaving another dream for Pippa though. It took a while for Jack to find the new apartment. It was further out from the university than her old one, one bedroom, but Jack noticed as he looked in the window, that a black and white Husky had joined Pippa in her new place.

Jack smiled as he watched Pippa move around the kitchen, Smokey Bear at her heels. He had made his decision; this would be the year that Jack would tell Pippa how he felt. How she would react, Jack had no idea. If she wanted to remain friends then he would respect that but if she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her then he would find a way to make that happen. It may take a lot of persuading and even begging to the Man in the Moon but he would figure it out.

Smokey Bear suddenly barked happily from the kitchen, pulling Jack from his thoughts. He grinned and knocked on the kitchen window as Pippa turned around. She beamed when she saw Jack and indicated to the front door. Jack nodded and floated away from the window, circling around the apartment. He reached Pippa's door just as she flung it open and hurled her arms around Jacks neck in a tight hug. Jack grinned to himself and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jack Frost! I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to see you again," Pippa teased playfully as she pulled back and looked up at him, "You haven't changed a bit."

Jack smiled with a guilty shrug of his shoulders, "Being immortal has that affect on you."

Pippa smiled and entered the apartment again, Jack just behind her. He had barley taken three steps into the room before Smokey Bear was on Jack, jumping up and licking his face while panting happily. Jack fell against the door under the Husky's weight, the dogs large paws draped on his shoulders.

"Smokey Bear! Who's a good dog?" Jack said as he patted the dog, rubbing him behind his ears. Smokey Bear leaned into Jacks rubs happily before finally hopping down, his tail wagging so fast is was like it was attached to a motor.

With the back of his hand, Jack wiped the dog saliva from his chin and followed Pippa back into the kitchen.

"Smells good," Jack commented, floating a few feet off the ground as he watched Pippa over her shoulder.

Pippa shot him a curious look, "Ah yes. The delicious smell of oatmeal," she said sarcastically as she fixed the pot on the stove.

Jack chuckled and looked down at Smokey, who was looking up at him with big eyes, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. Jack smiled and rubbed behind the dogs ear.

"So Sandy gave you my message?" Pippa asked, looking up.

Jack nodded, finally landing and leaning on his staff, "Yep. New apartment, huh?"

Pippa nodded, "It's good. Smaller, further out but I like it. Plus, Smokey can live with me," Pippa said, turning to her dog and cooing, "Isn't that right Smokey Bear?"

The dog wagged his tail faster at the sound of his owners voice. Pippa chuckled, "I really like living here. It's kind of like...starting over, you know?"

Jack nodded, "Good. How are you studies going?"

Pippa's nose crinkled, "Not good. It's getting harder, that's for sure."

Jack nodded, sticking his hands in his pocket and feeling the familiar paper that was Pippa's drawing, folded neatly against his finger tips. Pippa told him a few years back that she wanted to pursue drawing. At first she wanted to go into some kind of artistic therapy but then it changed. Now she was working to get into some type of storyboard artists career. Jack wasn't sure exactly what is was, but he knew that it made Pippa happy. Pippa had shown Jack most of her drawings. She had improved drastically over the years and Jack was impressed to say the least. She concentrated on figures and portraits. All types of scraps of artwork crowded her room. Most of the people she drew Jack did not know, some he did, like Pippa's parents, himself, Pitch Black and the Guardians, Jude and a few of her roommates.

"That's a shame," Jack said, running his hand through his alabaster white hair and scratching the back of his neck.

Pippa nodded, bustling around the kitchen as she cleaned up, slipping past Jack as she did so. He watched her, smiling gently.

"Have you been keeping up with your ice skating?" Jack asked, smirking.

Pippa cast him a look, "You wish."

"Yeah, I actually do."

"Give it up Jack Frost. This girl never learned how to ice skate and she never will," Pippa said, half jokingly.

"Aw come on Pipsqueak-"

"No."

Jack pursed his lips, his pale eyebrow raised as he watched her scrub dishes in the sink. A laps of comfortable silence fell between them as Pippa went about cleaning the kitchen while Jack patted the top of Bear's head. Every few minutes Pippa would look over her shoulder and smile at Jack, who'd return the gesture. Jack looked down at his bare feet, thinking.

_Do it now. Now Jack. Tell her everything, _Jack was thinking to himself. He watched Pippa, her hair knotted on top of her head, the sleeves of her cardigan rolled up and Smokey Bear laying at her feet. Jack took a deep breath, his heart beating fast.

"Ah, Pip?"

"Hm?" Pippa asked, turning around.

Jack looked at her. God, she had grown. She was no longer the little girl that he had first saved from the frozen lake that fateful night, and sometimes he forgot to recognize that. To him; Pippa was, and would always be, that sweet, precious little girl. And for that reason, he just realized, he couldn't tell her how he felt. Jack sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted over his feelings, and indicating to the pot on the stove.

"The oatmeal's burning, I think," he said dejectedly.

"Oh no!" Pippa cried and dashed for the stove.

Jack watched her, unsmiling for the first time since he'd entered Pippa's apartment. All the anticipation and the feelings bubbling up inside him the past years and for what? So that he could come to the conclusion that _not _telling Pippa about how he felt was the best for both of them? He was frustrated but he knew that he was making the right decision by keeping his feelings to himself.

"Ouch! Hot!" Pippa chanted, grabbing hold of the pot's handle and running it over to the sink, tossing it in and shaking out her hand. She looked down at it, biting her lips and hissing through her teeth. A red burn ran across her palm, hot and angry. Jack lifted a few feet and floated over, trying to get a look at her hand.

"Here let me see."

Pippa chewed her lip and shook her head, balling up her hand. Jack gently pried her fingers away opening up her palm and taking look.

"It's not to bad. What to see a trick?" Jack asked, glancing up at Pippa, his mischievous, lopsided smile returning. Pippa looked at him, her grey eyes narrowed suspiciously and watery from the pain on her hand.

Jack grinned and placed his hand over hers. Pippa winced instinctively but then relaxed when a cooling sensation filled her hand.

"Better?" Jack asked.

Pippa looked up at him and beamed, "Much. Thank you Jack."

Jack grinned, "Welcome Pipsqueak, next time though let's try and not burn the oatmeal, okay?"

Pippa chuckled and Jack laughed, looking down at her hand.

"What's that?" Jack asked, suddenly looking very alarmed.

Pippa looked Jack in the eyes, pulling her hand back, though she said nothing. Jack lowered himself to the floor and clutched his staff tightly.

"Forget to tell me something Pippa?" He asked, frowning slightly. When Pippa didn't answer, Jack took hold of her hand again, turning it over to look at the burn across her palm, then over again to look at the little, shining ring that graced her left hand.

"What the hell Pippa!" Jack snapped, "You're married? Since when?"

Pippa pulled her hand back, "Jack! I'm not married. It's just an engagement ring, that's all."

"That's all? Pippa, that's kind of a big deal. When were you going to tell me?" Jack asked, feeling anger grown inside him.

"Soon! Today, some time. I just wasn't sure how," Pippa said gently, looking down at her hand. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for some reason. She didn't want Jack to find out this way, she had wanted it to be a surprise.

Jack found himself shaking his head, not willing himself to believe what he was hearing. He was suddenly very, very foolish for having such strong feelings for Pippa and coming close to telling her how he felt.

"Pippa! You're twenty three! You don't think that's a little young?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice and anger under control.

Pippa watched Jack, her brow furrowing, "We're not marrying until next spring Jack. I made him wait a year...I wanted my best friend to be there at my wedding."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Jack said, though he had no trace of his usual humor.

Pippa pressed her lips together before answering, "Jude."

Jack threw his hands up in frustration, "For the love!"

"Knock it off Jack!" Pippa finally snapped, "I know you don't like Jude but I do. He's kind and intelligent and we're getting married whether you like it or not!"

Sensing the tension in the room, Smokey Bear whimpered quietly from his spot on the kitchen floor mat. Neither Jack nor Pippa acknowledged him. Instead Pippa crossed her arms and Jack leaned on his staff as they both glared at each other stubbornly.

"You're really getting married?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes, I am," Pippa replied, "I don't understand why you're getting upset over this Jack. I'm not immortal like you! I wish I was but I'm not. I can't just sit around my apartment year after year waiting for you to come knock on my window. You're my closest and best friend Jack but I need to move on. I have a life and I need to live it. You and the Guardians are important to me but I can't keep doing this; living my life through immortals. I'm sorry."

Jack couldn't meet Pippa's gaze, "Fine," was all he could bring himself to say. He needed to think, to clear his head, and he couldn't with Pippa standing next to him.

"Fine?" Pippa asked, dumbfounded at Jack's reply, "All you can say is_ fine_?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Pippa said.

"Fine," Jack replied and made his way towards Pippa's front door. He needed to get away.

"Fine!" Pippa shouted, her voice cracking. Jack opened the apartment door with a gust of wind and disappeared into the snow storm that had appeared. Pippa went over and slammed the door shut, feeling her emotions take over. She couldn't stop the tears from coming as she closed her eyes. She leaned against the door and let the tears flow. She slid down the door and sat on the ground, burying her face in her hands. Smokey Bear trotted over and licked her face comfortingly. Pippa looked up in the dogs brown eyes.

"Oh God Smokey, what have I done?" she whispered to him.

Jack couldn't control himself as he flew away. His emotions went rampant; causing wind in all directions and snow falling so fast it stung. Pippa and him had fought before, but nothing this bad or serious. Jack felt so silly. The past few years his feeling for Pippa had grown but now they just seemed to vanished, replaced with anger. He had stressed so much over how to tell Pippa how he felt and yet all along, she just kept moving forwards.

_How could I have been so naive? _Jack thought as he finally landed. A child shouted his name in the distance but Jack ignore it, shoving his hands into his pocket.

Jack should have known. Pippa was right, she couldn't live through the Guardians. Jack glanced around, yanking his hood up over his head. If Pippa wanted to move on then that's what he would do for her.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Thoughts? I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter so please review, thanks!


	17. Something Old, Something New

**Something Old, Something New**

**Twenty Four Years Old**

* * *

"Jack you are being ridiculous," Tooth whispered, slipping her slender hand beneath the child's pillow. She pulled out a small tooth, smiling, before slipping under a quarter to replace it.

Jack leaned on his staff, watching Tooth work, "I'm not going Tooth," he said stubbornly, "I don't want to watch Pippa marry some guy I don't like. Besides, she said she wanted to move on."

Tooth shot Jack a look, "You know that is not what she meant Jack. You know Pippa loves you."

"But not like I love her."

Tooth sighed quietly and moved to the window of the childs bedroom. She slid it open carefully and fluttered out, Jack right behind her as they moved on to the next house.

"Even so," Tooth was saying, "You're her dearest friend and you need to be there for her. Forget the fight. I know you're upset about the fact that Pippa is getting married but she is right; she needs to live her own life. As her friend you need to support her in that."

Jack was silent as he pushed open another window and the two made another quick tooth-and-coin exchange.

"Just because Pippa is marrying this Jude guy," Tooth continued, Jack hissing at Jude's name, "Doesn't mean she's going to just drop you and the Guardians. Pippa isn't like that. Remember Pitch Black? You left Pippa to help us fight and look at what happened to her. You two complete each other and you can't just abandoned her like you did those years past."

Jack pursed his lips, watching Tooth. He hated when she was right.

"I just...I was so certain that we could figure out something so that Pippa and I could be together. It never occurred to me that maybe she'd want to just live a normal life," Jack mumbled.

Tooth nodded, "And that's okay. So Pippa does her own thing. You will still have her as a friend. Not to mention Jamie and the other children. Even after Pippa goes you'll still have them. And us. You'll have the Guardians too Jack."

Jack nodded slowly but didn't say anything. He was glad that he had come to Tooth for advice.

"All I'm saying is, is that you need to put this fall out behind you. Pippa needs you and you need her. It won't be easy but if you really do love Pippa like you say you do then you need to be at her wedding. You need to be there for her like you have been for the past fourteen years."

Jack looked at Tooth who hovered above him, wings beating rapidly. She clutched a tooth in her hand and smiled at Jack, hoping something she said got through to him.

Jack shook his head, sighing, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he whispered.

Tooth smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be good Jack. Go to Pippa's wedding, talk and apologize."

"Should I tell her how I feel?"

"That's up to you."

Jack smiled gently, "Thanks Tooth," he said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Tooth said as Jack moved towards the window and jumped out.

"Good luck!"

* * *

Pippa peered through the curtain to the back yard, letting out the breath she had been holding. The hard part was over. They had been to the church, said their vows, exchanged rings and been pronounced man and wife. Now all that we left was the back yard dinner her grandmother and freinds had put together. So why all the jitters? Pippa looked down at the ring on her finger and twisted it once more, pacing around her old bedroom. God, it was small. There wasn't enough room to think or pace in it. Pippa moved to the mirror that hung on the opposite wall to take another look. Her hair had been tucked into itself at the nape of her neck, with a few Babys Breath tucked in. A few curly pieces still hung loose but that didn't surprise Pippa. She'd always struggled with making her hair do what it wanted. She had gone with a tea length, short sleeved wedding dress. It was simple but elegant and sweet; it suited her perfectly.

Pippa took another breath. She knew why she was anxious. It was because half the day, and wedding, was almost over and still Jack had not shown up. She knew that they yelled at each other and Jack ran off in a storm, literally, but she was hoping that it would all blow over over and they could remain friends. Pippa knew Jack, he wouldn't't be so angry as to miss one of the most important days of her life. Especially with her parents gone, Jack was one of the only people she had left.

Pippa felt the ground beneath her quiver slightly. She turned and watched as a large rabbit hole appeared in the middle of her old bedroom. Two large ears appeared, closely followed by Bunnymund himself.

"Bunny!" Pippa cried happily, her worries suddenly melting away at the sight of her Guardian friend.

"G'day Pippa," Bunnymund said with a smile, opening his arms for a hug. Pippa jumped and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, burying her face in the soft rabbit fur on his chest.

Pippa looked up at him, "I'm happy you came," she said.

Bunnymund shrugged his shoulders and pulled Pippa away so that she stood at arms length, "Crikey!" Bunny whistled, looking at Pippa. She grinned and did a turn for him, "Ya look beautiful Pippa. Nervous at all?"

Pippa shook her head, "Not since you arrived."

Bunny chuckled and leaned forwards onto his front paws so that he wasn't standing so tall over Pippa, "Well ya picked a good season to get married."

Pippa grinned, "Of course. I know how you love spring."

"I saw that bloke of yours out in the yard. He seems like a catch," Bunny said lightly.

Pippa grinned and went to the window, peering through the curtains again. Jude was out in the yard talking with some of the guests. He wore a grey wedding waistcoat with the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up. His dark curly hair was unruly as usual. Jude glanced back at the house, his light blue eyes catching Pippa's gaze. He grinned at her happily and indicated for her to come out. Pippa waved but let the curtain fall again.

"Yeah, he's amazing," Pippa said softly.

Bunny watched Pippa fiddle with her ring until she turned to look at him again.

"I don't mean to be insensitive Bunny, but..."

"You're wonderin' if Jack is plannin' on showing up?"

Pippa nodded and Bunnymund shrugged his shoulders again, "I wish I could tell ya Pippa but I dunno."

Pippa looked down at the ground, "I understand."

"Oi, no need to be lookin' so sad on your wedding day," Bunny said, putting a paw under her chin and lifting her face so that Pippa was looking up at him. He smiled, "It's your special day, not Jacks. Now, I have to go; sorry I couldn't stay longer. Congratulations though, ya really do look amazin.'

Pippa smiled, "Thank you Bunny. I am really grateful that you came."

Bunny nodded, thumping his foot on the ground and opening up his rabbit hole, "Jus' remember Pippa, ya got a bright future ahead of ya."

Bunnymund jumped down the hole and disappeared, leaving Pippa alone. She checked herself in the mirror one more time, playing with her hair as a last effort to make it look nicer, before slipping outside again. Once in the backyard, she was greeted by the guests. She made a quick round before finally finding Jude, slipping her arm through his.

"Feeling any better?" Jude asked.

Pippa looked up at him, planting a kiss on his cheek, "Yes. Much better."

Jude nodded, "Good," he smiled. Pippa smiled back, but studied Jude's face as she did so. Feeling her eyes on him, Jude raised his eyebrow curiously, "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just can't believe that we're actually married."

"I can."

Pippa glanced at Jude, mild surprise and adoration written across her face. He merely smiled down at her.

Pippa looked around the yard. It had really been decorated beautifully. The deck had lights strung across the top, as did the gazebo near the patio. The chairs had been wiped off and pushed to the center of the yard. A long table stood at one end and with spring in full swing, everything was really tied together. It was all simple but classy. Pippa looked at the trees, all green and blooming, spotting movement in the woods. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the shadowy figure.

"Jude," Pippa said, easing her arm from his, "I'll be right back," she said, not waiting for Jude to answer as she took off into the woods.

Pippa pulled up her dress a little higher, wishing she could kick off her shoes to run better. She couldn't help herself. Had she really seen Jack Frost amongst the trees? Of had she merely imagined it? Pippa went until she reached the lake, out of breath. She panted and looked around, brushing her hair out of her face. So much for the perfect hair on the perfect day. Pippa bit her lip, seeing nothing and no one.

"Jack?" she called softly but there was no reply. Pippa felt her hope dwindle, until a sound behind her made her turn.

Jack was standing near the edge of the lake, staff in hand. He looked at her hesitantly. Pippa stood at the other end of the lake, looking at Jack. She played with her ring again, biting her lip.

"Please say something," Pippa finally said gently, after a long silence.

There were another few minutes of silence before Jack said, "You look beautiful."

And she did. The sight of Pippa literally made Jack breathless. Pippa dropped her hands, heaving a sigh of relief when he spoke. She stepped closer to Jack, closing the distance between them, "Thanks," she said, "You don't know how happy I am that you came. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't."

Jack shook his head and indicated to the lake with the end of his staff. He walked over and sat down among the rocks and so did Pippa, kicking off her shoes and dipping her feet in the little lake. Jack set his staff down, resting his forearms across his knees.

"I almost didn't. Tooth talked some sense into me though and I'm glad I came," Jack said.

"Me too," Pippa replied, "This day wouldn't have been the same without you."

"I'm sorry about last year," Jack apologized, looking at her, "I was just...upset. I mean, I always knew that you'd grow up but the news of you getting married was like a slap in the face. I still see you as little ten year old Pipsqueak," Jack tried to explain, purposely leaving out the part about his feeling for her.

"I know," Pippa said, "But I'm just not that little kid anymore."

Jack sighed, "I just wish there was a way to keep you young."

Pippa chuckled softly, "If only," she said and laid her head on Jack's shoulder, suddenly feeling very exhausted from all the emotion and commotion of the day. Jack looked down at her and smiled, wishing that they could just remain like that.

"How was Burguess this winter?" Pippa asked.

Jack smiled, "Oh you know, same as always. I love visiting there, seeing Jamie and all his friends."

Pippa smiled gently, "I wish I could meet the kid, I feel like we would get along."

Jack chuckled, "You two would make a good pair."

They sat like that at the little lake for a few quiet

minutes before Pippa sat up.

"Jack," Pippa said and jumped up, "I'm supposed to be at my dinner party. I'm the bride!"

Jack chuckled to himself and shook his head, standing up and brushing himself off casually, "Alright, let's get you back to your lover-boy."

Pippa shot Jack a look and he shrugged nonchalantly. She picked up her shoes and they made their way back towards Pippa's old home.

"When will you be back to see me?" Pippa asked as they neared the party, music and laughter drifting from the yard.

Jack swung his staff over his shoulder, his hand in his sweatshirt pocket, "Well, next winter I suppose."

"I wish it was sooner."

"Me too Pip," Jack said and paused just before they reached the backyard. He turned Pippa towards him, "Listen. I'm really proud of you Pippa. You're growing up and becoming your own person. I've watched you all these years and you've changed so much, but for the better. You're passionate and sweet and caring, don't forget that."

Pippa looked up at Jack and smiled. He trucked a lock of loose hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

"I'll see you next winter, okay?"

Pippa nodded, "Next winter," she repeated quietly. Jack smirked.

"Now get back to that party of yours. You _are_ the bride after all," Jack teased lightly. Pippa grinned and clumsily pulled her shoes back on as she made her way back to her guests and new husband. Jack lingered in the woods for a while and watched Pippa reunite with Jude as they made their way to the deck. He leaned on the tree, a mix of emotions filling him as he watched her. Pippa was more than his friend, so much more, but the only thing he could do for her was to let her go and live, like Tooth said, and just be there for her along the rest of her journey through life. That's what he was going to do for her. He would be there through the good and bad, when no one else could be, all the while loving her unconditionally.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Grr. I struggled with this chapter. I will most likely edit it later. Something old something new, something borrowed something blue. I think Jack is Pippas old and Jude is her new, yes? I think we see see both Pippa and Jack do some growing up in these past few chapters, don't you? It's good for them but makes me sad. Jack needs to find a way to keep Pippa with him forever! He needs to tell Pippa how he feels! Jack! Why you be so lazy?

Next chapter. You just wait.

Thanks to RandomPandaGirl, L. , Falcrow-42, DragonRuler334 for reviewing! I didn't get quite as many reviews as normal (which is fine) I just hope I haven't scared you guys off! Anyways, thanks for all the support the past few months, couldn't have done it without my lovely readers!

Can't Help Falling in Love covered by Ingrid Michaelson was the song for this chapter. Slower, but it's a good song to get married to.


	18. Car Rides and Confessions

**Car Rides and Confessions**

**Twenty Five Years Old**

* * *

"Jack. You get in the car right now."

"No way."

Pippa crossed her arms stubbornly, raising an eyebrow, "Remember when I was twelve and you made me learn to ice skate? Well, payback is emanate," she smirked.

"That's different," Jack said, "ice skating is fun but this," Jack indicated to the car, "is suicide."

Pippa tapped her foot impatiently, looking at Jack from across the hood of the car. Her wedding ring winked at Jack teasingly from her left hand, Jack finding it hard to ignore. Pippa was trying to convince Jack to ride in her car. Last time this had happened, Jack won the argument, but this time Pippa was unwavering. She sighed, pulling her coat around her tighter as a light breeze picked up, ruffling her red hair.

"Suicide? Really, Jack? You're a Guardian, don't give me that crap," Pippa scolded and opened her door, sliding into the drivers seat.

Jack bent over and peered in the window on the passengers side, shaking his head.

"Why not take this step by step?" Pippa called, her voice muffled through the glass. She stuck the key in the ignition and turned it. The car sputtered a little, the engined revved briefly, and then the car roared to life.

"Ah!" Jack yelped and jumped back, pointing his staff at Pippa's car threateningly. A stream of cold snow and thick ice shot out and seeped through the metal of the car and seconds later, it died. Jack stayed crouched, glaring menacingly at the car like at any second it would transform and swallow up him and Pippa both.

"Jack Frost!" Pippa snapped, opening up her car door and moving to open the hood. Underneath, everything was frozen, covered in a layer of ice.

Pippa looked at Jack sternly as he walked over and peered under the hood.

"Oops," Jack said with a guilty shrug, giving Pippa the most innocent look he could muster.

"Fix the engine, get in the car and buckle up," Pippa said, closing the hood and taking her seat behind the wheel again. Jack groaned and did as he was told, melting away the ice and hesitantly sliding into the passengers seat. He sat with his back ridged and a tight grip on his staff.

Pippa smiled gently, "There, was that so bad?"

"Yes," Jack grumbled.

Pippa shook her head and started up the car again, Jack flinching involuntarily.

"Will you relax?" Pippa laughed, "It's just a car Jack."

"Easy for you to say! You grew up with these things. I lived when we got around by horses or on foot."

"But you watched how these were invented right?"

Jack shook his head and pursed his lips stubbornly, "Didn't like them then, don't like them now."

Pippa pulled out of the parking lot of the college campus and onto the road. Jack managed to keep quiet most of the ride but every time Pippa used the breaks or made a turn, he'd stiffen or flinch or make noises in the back of his throat.

"How about some music?" Pippa asked lightly, hitting the power button on the radio. Music blared from the speakers suddenly, making Pippa and Jack jump.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Pippa chanted, fiddling with the volume dial and turning the music down quickly.

"Someone get me out of here!" Jack yelled, throwing his hands at the window dramatically.

Pippa couldn't resist the giggles.

Jack shot her a look, "This isn't funny."

"It's a little funny," Pippa giggled.

Jack shook his head, "I need out. I need air - fresh air, I feel so claustrophobic. How can you stand this!"

"We're almost to the apartment Jack."

Jack hissed through clenched teeth. When they finally pulled up to Pippa's apartment complex, Jack jumped from the car before it even came to a complete stop. He paced around the car, trying to shake off the feeling of being trapped in the giant meal machine. Pippa climbed out slowly, watching Jack bemusedly.

"Never again," Jack said, pointing a finger at Pippa.

She held her hands up in mock surrender, smirking, "Alright, alright. I just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. Was it really that bad?"

"Yes," Jack said as he followed Pippa into the apartment, "I don't know how you can stand that! It's so tinny and dangerous and there's no escaping."

Pippa unlocked the door and entered the apartment, "I'm sorry it was so traumatizing," Pippa said sarcastically.

Jack rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. Once they were inside the apartment, Jack was greeted by Smokey Bear. The dog pranced up to him, weaving between Jack's legs and panting happily. Jack smiled, patted the Husky's head then looked around the apartment. It was messier than the last time he had visited. There were dirty dishes in the sink and blankets on the floor. Jack eased his way to the back of the apartment, where he noticed that it wasn't just Pippa's things in the room. Jude had apparently moved in as well.

"So, uh, Jude's living with you?" Jack called, checking the bathroom. Sure enough there were his and hers items littering the sink top.

"We _are_ married now," Pippa called from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, forgot that tiny detail," Jack muttered to himself with a roll of his eye. He made his way back towards the front of the apartment.

"So where is your new husband?" he asked, leaning up against the kitchen's door frame.

Pippa looked up from the pile of dishes in the sink, "The city. There's some race going on down there and so he went for a few days with some of his buddies."

Jack nodded and Pippa began pulling things down from the cupboards, "I'm sorry I made you get in the car Jack," Pippa said, "it appears you're pretty traumatized by it. Would hot chocolate make it any better?"

Jack chuckled, "No I'm okay, but thanks."

"Oh I see," Pippa sad with mock offense, "You only eat the elves cookies but when I try to make something you turn your nose up at it."

Jack looked at Pippa who smiled up at him. He chuckled and nudged her with his elbow playfully.

* * *

A few hours later and Pippa and Jack were sitting on the couch together. The television was turned on, though neither of them were really watching it. Pippa was curled up in a blanket next to Jack, an empty mug on the coffee table in front of them. Smokey Bear was curled up at the foot of the sofa, snoozing away softly. It was getting late and Pippa was getting sleepy but they talked anyways.

"Tell me about your sister," Pippa asked quietly, eyes on the television.

Jack glanced down at the top of Pippa's head which rested on the couch cushion next to him. He smiled, more than happy to retell his memories from when he was Jackson Overland Frost.

"She was pretty. She had thick brown hair, kinda like mine before I became Jack Frost, and brown eyes. She was so determined but I teased her all the time," Jack explain with a grin, "God teased her a lot. Poor thing never got a break. But we had fun, whenever we were together. Everyone always said that she looked up to me, but in reality, I looked up to her. I know I was the older brother and all, but she was always so passionate and fierce. Anything you asked her to do and she would do that and more...I miss her."

"What was her name?" Pippa muttered sleepily.

Jack smiled again, "Margret, but I always called her Magpie, like the bird. She hated it, but of course that didn't stop me. I remember one day some boys from the village and I were trying to hit some magpies with slings. Margret came out in a huff and told us not to hurt the birds. I laughed and told her that she sounded like a magpie, scolding us like she did. The name stuck ever since then," Jack chuckled, "Yup, I was ruthless when it came to teasing my little sister. In the end though, I loved her and tried to protect her."

Jack fell silent, lost in his memories. A few seconds later and Pippa's head fell to rest on his shoulder.

"Pippa?" Jack asked softly, "Pip? Was my story really that boring?" he teased lightly.

But there was no reply. Pippa had fallen sound asleep on Jack's shoulder, the television still on and Smokey Bear shifting in his sleep. Jack smiled.

"I have something to tell you," Jack sighed, looking down at her, "I should have told you years ago but I couldn't find the right words and then things just got complicated; you were in college, you're parents had passed away and you got engaged to Jude. Listen Pippa, Jude treats you well and you two were made for each other but it's hard to like him because I'm jealous of him Pippa. I wish it was me you married, not him. I wish I was the one that you would grow old with or we could find a way for you to be immortal so we would never have to say goodbye. I envy you and him and I wish it was us.

"You turned my life around Pippa. When you were ten years old and fell through that ice I thought you were a lost cause but then you grabbed my staff and suddenly everything changed. You were like a breath of fresh air, or a beacon of light and suddenly I wasn't lonely anymore. I had you. And then Pitch Black. Pippa I'm sorry that I ever left you. It's one of my greatest regrets that I left you to the hands of that Nightmare King. And yet, you forgave me. When I saw you for the first time after all those years you just broke down and hugged me. 'Course, that was after you punched me in the face," Jack chuckled lightly at the memory, "You were always forgiving. Forgiving and loving and kind.

"There is so much to you Pippa. You're an amazing artist and yet you can't cook worth a damn. You're a good friend and you're big hearted but you're clumsy and quirky. Your one fault is that you love to much and yet all of theses things make you who you are, and I love that about you. I guess that's what I'm trying to say; I love you Pippa. I loved you all this time and I'll continue to love you, whether you see that or not."

Jack took a deep breath, finally feeling the freedom of getting his feelings off his chest and out into the open. Even if Pippa was sleeping soundly on his shoulder, it felt good to say what he had been feeling the past few years. He felt like now he could live easier, what needed to be said had been said. Jack moved carefully, easing his shoulder from under Pippa and adjusting her so she wouldn't wake. He stood up, laid Pippa back and threw a blanket over her to help keep her warm.

"I guess this means I'll see you next winter," Jack said whispered, lovingly moving the hair from off Pippa's face. He glanced at Smokey Bear then back at Pippa again before backing out of the apartment. He didn't meant to leave without saying goodbye, he never left for a whole year without doing so, but it just felt right. He'd see Pippa soon enough. Jack closed the door quietly with a soft gust of wind before lifting up into the air. He took off, the Man in the Moon lighting the way over the dark town.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Another chapter. Hooray for Jack for finally confessing everything, boo to Pippa for being asleep. What did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Predictions for next chapter?

Thank you to my reviewers: Falcrow-42 and LilyPines. Thank you! Your reviews mean so much! I'm still not getting the reviews I use to, which is a little sad but I don't think I have room to complain after not posting for so long. Anyways, thanks!

Also, I have to say this. Jack Frost's sister's name is not Pippa! She doesn't have a name. Pippa is the name of one of Jamie's friends. The actress that voices Pippa in the movie also voices Jack's sister so I can see how that would be confusing :)


	19. To Live for Something (Part 1)

**To Live for Something**

**(Later That Year, Sometime In Spring)**

**Twenty Five Years Old**

**Part One**

* * *

Pippa was in the kitchen, drumming her fingers against the counter. She glanced out the apartment window and sighed. It was a sunny day and she was stuck inside studying, the last thing Pippa wanted to do at the moment. She restlessly pulled her papers and books together and pushed them to the edge of the counter before walking over to where Smokey Bear was laying on the floor.

"Hey Smokey," she said gently, bending down to give the Husky a pat on his head. The dog looked up at her and thumped his tail against the floor, making Pippa smile.

The ground beneath Pippa and Smokey rumbled slightly. Pippa glanced at the hardwood, waiting for the ground to collapse on itself. She knew that familiar quiver the earth gave every time a certain Guardian decided to pay a visit, she had grown quite use to it. Smokey on the other hand gave an uncertain whimper. Moments later, two large ears appeared, followed by the Guardian Pooka. Bunnymund jumped from the hole, looking between Smokey and Pippa.

"G'day there Pip," he said brightly, "How ya doin'?"

Pippa grinned, "Hi there Bunny," she said. Smokey growled from his place on the floor, eyeing Bunny.

Bunnymund turned to Smokey Bear, his own large ears laying flat against his skull.

"I remember ya," Bunnymund snarled at Smokey, his nose twitching, "You're the dog that almost got my tail."

Pippa took hold of Smokey's collar as the dog stood up, remembering back to when Bunnymund left her the egg and Smokey taking off, no doubt to go chase Bunny. It was obvious they had their differences, one being a large six and a half foot rabbit, the other being a dog, "Yeah, sorry about that. Smokey doesn't have very good manners."

"Alright," Bunnymund said and indicated to the hole in the middle of the apartment's kitchen, "Want to join me back at the Warren for a bit? Eh, Pip?"

Pippa brightened up immediately, "Yes! I'd love to!" she said happily jumping to her feet. She was willing to do anything to get out of her cramped apartment and the Warren sounded perfect to Pippa.

"Ace!" Bunny exclaimed as Pippa stepped closer to the hole. She took hold of Bunny's large paws and the Guardian carefully lowered her down into the rabbits hole. Pippa glanced around the tunnel. It was dark and damp, but sweet-smelling. She stood on soft ground and thick lush grass. Moss grew up and over the top of the tunnel and here and there out popped a colorful flower. Pippa looked up just in time to hear Smokey Bear bark loudly and Bunny jump down in the hole after her.

"What did you do to my dog?" Pippa asked.

Bunnymund looked at her, "Nothin' and I'm fine thanks for asking," he said lightly. Pippa smiled and glanced at the entrance of the tunnel. Smokey was looking down at them curiously. Pippa waved to her dog just as the entrance sealed itself. She turned to Bunny who had began walking down the tunnel, and jogged to catch him.

"So how have ya been Pip?" Bunny asked as they walked.

"Just lovely," Pippa replied. She jogged a little to keep up with Bunny. His stride was so long that she had to take two steps for every one of his.

"An' married life? Ya liken' it?"

Pippa laughed, "Well I can't complain, it's been great but it kinda takes some getting use to, living with another person after being on your own for so long. What have the Guardians been up to? Haven't seen much of Tooth or North lately."

Bunnymund shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, they're good as always. Been kinda quiet though. Haven't seen much action, apart from the holidays. Here we are."

The tunnel opened up into the Warren, and after being in the damp dark tunnel the sun glared in Pippa's eyes teasingly. She blinked a few times and glanced around, a smile appearing on her face. The Warren was exactly as she remembered it. Lush fields of grass rolled over small hills, large egg statues decorated the perimeter and a river of color ran though the center of it all. Pippa closed her eyes and turned her face towards the sun, letting it warm her cheeks. She took a deep breath; it was sweet-smelling and new, just like spring was supposed to be.

"I've missed this place," Pippa sighed, having only been at the Warren one other time.

Bunny smiled gently as he watched Pippa, moving around towards the nearest egg that had come to greeted him, "Well the Warren's missed ya," he replied, scooping up one of the eggs and offering it Pippa with an outstretched paw, "Are ya painting' skills as good as they were five years ago?"

Pippa's grey eyes flickered between the egg and Bunny's face, whose muzzle was curled in a challenging smirk.

"Better," she replied with a grin of her own and took the egg. Bunny chuckled, his shoulders shaking slightly as he laughed, before he handed her a paint brush as well. Pippa took the brush and turned the egg over in her hand. She ran the bristles down the side of the egg and it wiggled it's feet enjoyably, giving a little giggle.

Pippa laughed and sat down on the grass cross-legged. More eggs began to surround her, waiting to be painted on. Bunnymund brought over more supplies before crouching in the grass next to Pippa.

"Ya know, I don't let jus' anyone paint the eggs," Bunny commented.

"Ah," Pippa said lightly, turning the egg so that Bunnymund could see her work, "I feel so honored," she teased.

Bunny studied the egg, "No bad Pip," he mused.

Pippa smiled proudly, admiring her work.

"However," Bunny added, "It's takes centuries of paintin' to even come in par with my work."

Pippa leaned over to look at Bunny's egg, "Damn it," she muttered and looked at her own. Bunnymund was dead on about the painting, hundreds of years and Bunnymund had the skills of a master under his sleeve, or rather, under his fur.

Bunny began to laugh at Pippa, making her start to giggle before they went back to their painting. Within an hour or so Pippa was working on her fourth egg and Bunny was well into his eighth or ninth. Pippa dipped her brush in the paint again and carefully drew some designs on the egg. The egg kicked it's feet happily in response. Pippa looked at Bunny who was lovingly setting down the egg he had just finished painting. The other eggs crowded around Bunny, each wanting a turn to be painted by the Pooka. It was a funny sight - seeing tall, fierce, boomerang wielding Bunnymund handling his eggs so gently.

Pippa reached for another egg and started to paint small designs on it.

"Pippa?" Bunnymund drawled in his Australian accent, "There's somethin' I need to tell ya. Jack would probably freeze the Warren if I said anythin' but ya need to hear it mate."

Bunnymund looked at Pippa. She was staring down at the ground intently, not meeting his gaze. The egg in her hand gave a little squeak. Pippa had such a tight grip on the egg, it was kicking it's feet frantically trying to get away. Bunny reached over and had to pry her fingers away before the egg finally dropped from her hand and into the grass.

"Crikey Pippa!" Bunny exclaimed, "What is bloody wrong with you? Pip?"

Bunny moved so that he was in front of Pippa. She was staring at the ground but her eyes were wide and watering. Her skin was pale and her mouth was open slightly. Something was not right.

"Pippa?" Bunny asked gently, "What's wrong?"

Pippa's grey eyes flickered to Bunny's face and she placed her hand over her chest, "I can't - can't breath," she panted.

Pippa tried to take a deep breath but was it interrupted, like something was stopping the air from getting to her lungs. She winced and looked at Bunny helplessly. Bunnymund stood up and tried to bring Pippa to her feet. She refused to move. Either her body wouldn't respond or she was in to much pain to think about it, Bunny wasn't sure. It was starting to scare him. Whatever was happening to Pippa came on silently but swiftly.

"Jus' hang in there Pippa," Bunnymund was saying, "We'll get ya to a hospital."

"No," Pippa breathed, "North's. Take me to North's."

Bunny hesitated, looking a Pippa who was doubled over, still holding her chest. She looked at him, her lips quivering before her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she slumped completely forewords. Bunnymund leaped for Pippa and scooped her up in his arms. She was breathing, barley, but she was passed out. Bunny thumped his foot hard against the Warren's soft grass and the rabbit hole opened up. With Pippa in his arms, Bunnymund leaped down, the hole closing up after him. The Warren was left empty and unattained. It was all silent now, save for a light breeze that ruffled the grass and a few eggs wandering around aimlessly.

* * *

"North!" Bunnymund bellowed as he hoisted both himself and Pippa into the massive workshop. Bunny looked at around, pointing to one of the yetis, "Find North, now!"

Bunnymund moved towards the grand fireplace and carefully laid Pippa down in front of the hearth.

"Pippa, please wake up," Bunny said, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Bunnymund shook her shoulder gently but Pippa did not move. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly. Her face was flushed and her breathing was ragged and shallow. A few seconds had past and North burst in from one of the other rooms in the workshop, closely followed by the yeti. He took one sweeping look at Pippa before turning to the yeti.

"Go, find Jack and bring him back here. Use one of the snow globes," he said in his thick Russian accent, taking charge like he usually did. The yeti saluted and disappeared into one of the other rooms. North came over and kneeled next to Pippa's limp body.

"What happened?" He asked gruffly.

"I-I don't know," Bunny said, "One moment we were paintin' and the next she just froze up, became really pale and wasn't breathin' right. I tried to get her to a hospital but she said that she wanted to come here."

North put a hand on Bunny's furry shoulder, "Is alright Bunny, you did good job."

"Should we get the rest of the Guardians?" Bunny asked.

North looked at him and nodded, "Eventually, yes. But first I think Jack must be here."

Bunnymund nodded. North and Bunny stood over Pippa's body, watching her carefully. It only took a few seconds before the yeti returned. A bright light flashed and the yeti stepped through the snow globe portal, closely followed by Jack. The winter spirit swung his staff over his shoulder playfully as he entered the workshop, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Whats going on? I was just in the middle of a brilliant snow storm when - " Jack stopped abruptly when he saw Pippa on the floor, passed out. His bright blue eyes turned from North to Bunny and he lowered his staff slowly. He took in the whole scene before finally speaking.

"What's wrong with her?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Another chapter. I'll be honest, it's the beginning of the end here so brace yourselves. I'll keep this authors note short but I just wanted to thank everyone for all the support I have received throughout this story. Thank you!


	20. To Live for Something (Part 2)

**To Live for Something**

**Part Two**

* * *

The Guardians gathered in North's workshop. It hadn't taken long for Sandman and Tooth to join their friends, once the news of Pippa had reached them. Even the Man in the Moon had made himself present, though it was early in the evening. Jack should have felt comforted by this, but in fact, he could feel anger seethe in him at the sight. The Moon had vanished when Jack was reborn as the winter spirit, reappeared when he was called a Guardian then vanished again. Now he had the gall to appear at Pippa's last moments. Jack felt disgusted with the Man in the Moon, and disgusted with himself for feeling that way.

Most everyone in the workshop was sitting, with the exception of Jack. He paced around the room, clutching his staff and glancing over at Pippa every few seconds.

With what very little medical knowledge the Guardians shared, they had deducted that Pippa's heart was failing. No one really knew exactly what was happening and Tooth had the greatest medical background of them all, though she only knew about teeth. They weren't sure, but that was the best they could come up with, what with Pippa's shallow breathing and rapid heart beats.

Jack sighed, running his head through his hair and giving the white locks an angry tug. He walked over and knelt down next to Pippa again, leaning close. Her breathing was still ragged and her lips and face were pale. Pippa's breath continued to catch, like someone had an iron grasp over her heart and was keeping her lungs from working like they were supposed to.

"She needs to go to a hospital," Jack muttered. Bunnymund opened his mouth to remind Jack of Pippas request but Jack cute him off before he could speak, "I know what Pippa said but I can't just sit here and not do anything for her. She's dying!"

Tooth flittered over to Jack, laying a delicate hand on his shoulder, "Okay Jack," she said, glancing at the other Guardians, "Say you're goodbyes and we'll get her to a hospital."

Jack glanced at Tooth, nodded then turned back to Pippa. The Guardians stepped back as Jack leaned down to her, taking note that her breathing had quieted. He stopped, his eyes moving to Pippa's chest, which was no longer moving. Her breathing hadn't calmed - it had stopped completely. Jack jumped to his feet.

"She's not breathing!" He cried out.

North pushed his way though the yetis and other Guardians to take a look. Jack stumbled out of the way as Sandman quietly floated over as well. The Guardians, all but Jack, crowded around Pippa. Indeed, she wasn't breathing. There was no pulse.

"Jack..." North grumbled softly. He wanted to comfort his fellow Guardian but the large Russian could not find the words to do so.

Jack wasn't listening.

"No, no, no," he chanted, his hands pressed to his temple, "No!"

Jack turned on his heel and faced the Man in the Moon, who was visible through the workshops skylight. He glared at him with his blue eyes, which were bright with ire.

"No! You will not take her away from me!" Jack shouted, pointing a finger at the Moon.

"Jack!" Tooth said, putting a hand to her mouth. No one talked to the Man in the Moon without the upmost respect. Jack tended to neglect that at times but he never snapped like he had just done.

Bunnymund shifted uncomfortably and the Sandman's gaze was flickering warily between the Moon and Jack.

"Of course there is no answer," Jack growled, "You haven't talked to me in 400 years so why start now?"

An uneasy silence settled over everyone. Jack turned and walked back to Pippa's side, but he was not done. He turned back to the Man in the Moon again.

"You are a coward Moon," Jack snapped. Tooth gasped and North scolded him sharply in Russian but Jack ignored him and continued, "I needed you all those years ago but you never ever answered me. Not once! Pippa, though, Pippa was there for me. She was the only one who believed in me, she was the only one that saw me and now you're taking her from me! How dare you!"

Jack couldn't stop his voice from rising to a shout. When he had finished, he turned back to Pippa.

North walked over to Jack, "I am being very sorry Jack," he said gently, "But there is nothing we can do for Pip."

Jack looked up at North, eyes suddenly bright with an idea.

"Maybe there is something we can do," he said softly. He crouched down again, kneeling close to Pippa's body. He scooped her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest gingerly. He leaned down and whispered something to Pippa. His voice had been so quiet that the Guardians had almost missed what he said.

"I love you Pipsqueak," Jack whispered, running his hand through her red hair. He looked down at Pippa's pale face the placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Jack carefully set her down again.

The Guardians were all silent as they watched Jack crouched over Pippa. After a few a few solemn minutes Jack stood up again, moving until he was standing right below the skylight. His face was set in determination, he looked up at the Man in the Moon, careful not to look at Pippa.

"Take me instead," Jack finally said, letting out the breath he had not realized he had been holding, "Let Pippa live or I swear that all hell will break loose in the form of winter. I _swear_ it!" Jack said.

"Jack!" Bunny cried, "What do ya think you're doin'?"

Jack refused to look at his companions. His fists clench tightly around his staff as he gazed up at the Man in the Moon.

"I know that you can hear me Moon. I will not let Pippa die, not like this. She has done to much for me," he said, his voice going softer.

_Are you sure Jack Frost?_

Jack's eyes widened with surprise. He answered. The Man in the Moon answered Jack's plea.

"Yes," Jack said breathlessly, "Yes. I am sure. Let me take Pippa's place."

_Then Jack Frost, I relieve you as the Guardian of Fun and your roll as a childhood protector._

All Jack could do was nod - he was completely speechless. The staff in Jack's hands shattered suddenly with a loud, deafening crack. It burst into a thousand small shards of woods that turned to snowflakes and disappeared. Jack looked down at his empty hands, feeling a moment of bitter sadness at the loss of his staff. He looked up at the Moon, feeling himself being lifted into the air.

The Guardians watched from the workshop floor. No one had heard the Man in the Moon speak, but they knew enough to understand what was going on. Tooth's hand had not moved from her mouth and Bunny's ears were drooping with dismal. They watched Jack float a few feet off the ground. His hair began glowing brighter, as did his skin, until his whole body was illuminated so bright, the Guardians had to look away. There was a brief noise, like the sound of rushing wind, then silence. The Guardians looked at where Jack's body had been moments before. In his place, snow was falling steadily.

No one said anything until Tooth spoke up, "He's gone. Jack is gone."

The Guardians all turned to look at Pippa in unison. Her eyes shot open suddenly and she took a deep, shaking breath. She sat up, taking in gulps of air, the color returning to her face. She sighed, putting a hand to her head as she looked at the Guardians. Her hands were shaky but other than that, she appeared to be find. Pippa sighed again, dropping her hand.

"What happened?" she said gently, then noticing the look the on the Guardians face, she frowned, "What's wrong?"

No one answered her, each avoiding her gaze. Pippa looked around the workshop, at North, Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth, the yetis and the few elves gathered around her.

"Where's Jack?"

* * *

Hours later, Pippa sat in North's office. The other Guardians had all left, most likely to quietly morn the loss of their fellow Guardian. Only Pippa remained at the North Pole. She had been sitting for hours, listening to North tell her over and over the story of Jack's final moments. She had cried until her head hurt and she was exhausted. North had left her alone for a few minutes to get her thoughts in order.

However, Pippa couldn't think. She couldn't think, move or talk. It was like half of her had been torn away, leaving the other broken, mangled half to carry on. Pippa wasn't sure if she could do it. She wasn't sure if she could go on, knowing her best friend had sacrificed his life for her and knowing that because of her, children no longer had a Guardian of Fun.

Pippa hugged her knees to her chest tightly, closing her eyes. Never had she imagined she would be the one to surpass the immortal winter sprite. It was always her that would be leaving Jack, not the other way around. Pippa couldn't help the survivors guilt that was rising in her. Jack should have be the one to live so that he could carry out his job of bringing winter to the children, not her.

Suddenly, the door to the office opened and North came in. Pippa didn't look up, not even when North offered the plate of cookies.

North sighed, taking a seat behind his desk and looking at Pippa, waiting for her to speak.

"I should have died," Pippa said darkly, "I should have been the one to go, not Jack."

"Now Pip," North said gently, "Jack made his choice, and he made right choice. Jack has lived for over 400 years but you, you have a whole lifetime ahead of you. Jack would not want to see you so sad and feeling guilty at his death."

"But I do feel guilty North. Guilty and lonely and angry," Pippa said, trying to make sense of her emotions.

It felt strange talking about Jack's death, though he was only a few hours gone. Pippa was a jumble of emotions. She hated herself for living while Jack died. She was angry at Jack for taking her place and leaving her behind to face the world on her own; especially after all the years they spent together.

"You are not the only one who lost a best friend, Pip," North reminded her, a little sternly.

Pippa glanced at him. North was right; she wasn't the only one aching for the loss of Jack. Everyone had lost a friend, even Bunny who did not get along so well with Jack. They would all miss his teasing presence and they way he played with his staff. They would miss Jack's frosty figurines and his ability to bring happiness and fun even in the darkest hour.

Pippa nodded, feeling her eyes burn with the prospect of tears.

"Jack loved you very much Pip," North said.

She nodded, "I know."

"No, you don't," North said, standing up and moving around his desk to stand directly in front of Pippa, "Jack loved you as more than friend. He loved you like I've never seen anyone love. He kept it from you to protect you Pip. He did not want his feelings to get in the way of your happiness. Many times he came close to telling you everything but he didn't because he wanted you to live your life, not wait around for him."

Pippa only nodded. She didn't trust herself to say anything, for fear of loosing control and crying all over again.

"Remember that Pip. Jack lived for you and died for you so that you could be happy and have the life that you wanted. He loved you dearly, do not let his sacrifice be in vain because you feel guilty for his death. Live for him Pip."

Pippa looked up at North. Even now, the Guardians continued to surprise her. She stood up and walked over to North, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. That was when Pippa lost it and began sobbing into his white beard, while North patted her back comfortingly.

"I just can't believe that Jack is gone," Pippa muttered, burying her face into North's suit.

Pippa lost track of how long she stood like that with North. It felt soothing to be in his embrace.

Finally she pulled away and North left her once more to her thoughts. Pippa walked over by the window and looked out at the snow covered North Pole. She drew a deep breath. North was right. She needed to live for Jack and she would. She would live for her dear friend who saved her from a gruesome death, twice, who was her first kiss, who knocked on her window every winter and who watched her grow up. Pippa would live for Jack Frost.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you everyone for the support. I believe there is once more chapter after this and then it's done. A thank to the wonderful readers that review, this chapter is for you: Falcrow-42, CompletelyMuckedUp, Christes, ParadoxMagic, Chocolateluver4ever and The Shadow of Nothingness. And thanks to everyone that favorites/followed/altered ect. You are all so wonderful!

Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm sorry if it's depressing, it made me tear up while writing it, but this was the whole plan all along. From chapter one I knew I was going to have Jack die. You may have picked up the very subtle hints of Pippa's condition through the last few chapters (very subtle, they were mostly of her being tired). So thank you everyone again, I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
